Closure
by XXLWXXAHXXATXXEOXXEMXXRPXX
Summary: The Doctor is fresh from the war and is mourning his planet, especially since he's alone. Or is he? Will his new companion Alex Tyler help find him closure. First in The Story Of Us. (9/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is my first FF so please be nice, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does.**

Alex: Alex Tyler

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Alex Tyler awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. Groaning she got out of bed and made her way tho her wardrobe, openeing it and grabbing a pale pink top covered in butterflies and some jeans. She quickly dressed and laced her black converse before pulling her long dark brown hair into a high ponytail.

She walked over to her dresser and put on her grandmothers old locket before glancing at her dad's old pocket watch and picking it up. She ran her thumb over the watch's suface, tracing the odd symbols.

This pocket watch was all she had left of her father. He had died when she was 7 and when her sister, Rose, was just a baby. Her mother, Jackie, had lots of things that belonged to her father, Pete, but she only brought them out when she was a bit drunk.

When she turned 7, just a few months before Pete had died, he gave her his pocket watch. Rose had always been somewhat jelous that Alex had something of their father's and she didn't. Alex had told her that Pete would have given her something if he hadn't passed away, but Rose didn't listen.

She shook herself from her thoughts before she frowned, there was... something about that pocket watch. She didn't know what it was but there was... _something_. She was about to open it when a knock sounded on her bedroom door. She put the watch down and looked over her shoulder as the door opened to reveal Rose.

"Come on." Rose said, "We'll be late."

Alex grabbed her bag and shrugged on a lite blue hoodie before they left her room, closing the door behind them.

They entered the living room and they both kissed Jackie on the cheek before they left the flat.

"Bye!" Alex called over her shoulder as they slammed the door.

XXX

"This is a customer annoucement," a voice said over the loud speaker in the department store, Hendricks, where Alex and Rose worked, "The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you."

Alex quickly finished what she was doing and walked to the exit. She smiled seeing Rose waiting for her outside when a bag of money was thrust in her face by a security guard.

She groaned and took the bag before looking back at Rose, "Rose!" she called, getting the girl's attention, "I've got to give Wilson the lottery money, go ahead without me."

"Okay!" she called back, nodding, "Bye!" she waved as she went off to catch the bus.

Alex sighed as she went to the back of the shop and into the lift, pressing the button for the basement.

She stepped out of the lift as the doors opened and it pinged, "Wilson?" she called as she walked down the corridor, "I've got the lottery money. Wilson?" she knocked on the door to Wilson's office, "Are you there? I can't stay long, they're closing the shop." a bang sounded behind her and she snapped her head in that direction before walking towards the sound, "Hello? Hello Wilson, it's Alex."

She stopped at a door to a store room for a moment before she opened it and walked inside, flicking the lights on and looking around, seeing half dressed shop window dummies and racks of clothes.

"Wilson!" she called as she cautiously walked further into the room. She reached a fire door and tried to open it but found it locked.

She looked over when she heard the door she entered through slam shut. Frowning, she walked back over to it and tried to open it but found it also locked. She kicked the door, trying frantically to get it open when she heard a noise behind her.

She turned and slowly took a few steps forwards, "Is someone there?" she asked, "Whoever you are you need to leave."

She heard a creaking behind her and turned to see a dummy walking towards her. Her eyes widened and she laughed shakily as more dummies joined in and she started backing towards a wall.

"Heh." she laughed, obviously thinking it was a joke, "Very funny." the dummies kept on walking towards her, "Right!" she straightened, getting a bit fed up, "I've got the joke. Who came up with this, then? Was it Derek? Derek is this you?"

The dummies backed her against the wall and one of them raised it's hand to attack. She closed her eyes, waiting for the attack when she felt a warm hand grab her own.

She snapped her eyes open and looked over to see a man around 45 with close cropped dark hair wearing a leather jacket.

"Run." he whispered, dragging her away.

They ran down the corridor, pushing plastic curtains out of the way as the dummies followed.

They reached a lift and ran inside just as the dummies caught up. One of them put its arm between the lift doors, stopping them from closing. The man quickly tugged on the arm and pulled it off the dummy so the doors could close.

"What the hell is going on?!" Alex demanded.

She was unsure what had just happened. She was still clinging to the stupid idea that it was a joke but a little voice in her head was saying that she knew that this was something different entirely.

"Don't swear." the man chatised, passing her the arm.

She laughed and ignored the voice in her head, "Very funny. Nice trick! Who were they? Students?"

"Why would they be students?" the man asked and Alex couldn't shake the feeling that he was testing her, what for she didn't know.

"Because to get that many people dressed up and being utteridiots, they have to be students." she replied after a moment.

"That makes sense!" he grinned, "Well done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students." he told her.

"Well, whoever they are, Wilson's going to call the police when he finds them."

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead." he stated as he stepped out of the lift.

"That's not funny!" she exclaimed following him out of the lift, the doors closing behind her, "That's just sick!"

"Hold on!" he pushed her away from the lift by her shoulders, "Mind your eyes" he pulled out some sort of metal wand with a blue tip. He pointed it at the lift, flicking a switch on it making the lift controls explode in a shower of sparks.

He walked off and Alex followed him, "Who are you? Who was that lot downstairs?" she asked but he ignored her, "I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic." he told her as they walked, "Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." he showed her an electronic device, "So!" he opened the fire exit, "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans and toast." he ushered her out the door, "Don't tell anyone about this because if you do, you'll get them killed." he slammed the door in her face and she backed away a bit before the door opened again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alex. Run for your life." he grinned manically and waved the device in her face before going backing inside and closing the door.

Alex walked backwards for a few seconds before turning and running back round to the front of the shop and across the street. She stopped a moment before the building explode in a shower of flames, people screaming and running away.

She swallowed hard and turned and walked away, not even noticing the blue police box she passed.

XXX

"The whole of Central London has be closed off as police investigate the fire." a reporter said on the news as Alex sat on the sofa in the flat, Rose next to her and Jackie on the phone, "Earlier reports indicate..."

"I know, it's on the telly!" Jackie said into the phone as she entered the living room, "It's everywhere! They're lucky to be alive!" she handed Rose and Alex each a mug, "Honestly it's aged Alex. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter!" Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, walked in, "Oh and here's himself..."

"I've been phoning your mobile, you both could've been dead!" Mickey said franically to Rose, "It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!" he hugged her.

"I'm alright." she pushed him away, "Alex was the one that was there I was already home."

Mickey turned and quickly hugged Alex as well, "Well, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Alex shrugged.

"What was it though, what caused it?" he asked.

"I wasn't in the shop." she told him absently. Her mind was still on what had happened, about the dummies and that bloke. What had that man said? Living plasic? And what sort of name was the Doctor? Doctor who?, "I was outside, I didn't see anything."

"It's Debbie on the other end," Jakcie said as she entered the room with the phone, "She knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interveiw."

Alex shook her head, "I'm not doing a bloody interview."

Rose had a different tactic though, "Oh that's brilliant!" she cheered, "Give it here" Jackie handed her the phone and she hung up before putting the phone down on the table.

"Well, you've gotta find some way of making money." Jackie pointed out, "Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out."

"I've got savings." Alex reminded her as the phone rang again.

Jackie answered the phone, "Beth! They're alive!" she went into the kitchen, "I tell ya, sue for compensation! Alex was within seconds of death..."

"What're you drinking?" Mickey asked, looking into their mugs, "Tea? No, no, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"You deserve a proper drink, us three, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?"

"No." Alex sighed, rubbing her hands over eyes tiredly, "I'm tired. I'm just gonna go to bed. You two go."

"Just you and me, then?" Mickey looked at Rose.

"Is there a match on?" Rose asked, smiling knowingly.

"I'm just thinking about, babe!" Mickey protested.

"There's a match on, ain't there."

"Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes."

"Go on, then." Rose nodded to the door, "We're fine, really. Go."

"Oh and chuck that out." Alex gestured to the dummy's arm on the sofa.

Rose and Mickey shared a kiss and he picked up the arm and waved at them with it on his way out, "Buh Bye!"

"Bye!" Rose called and Alex just waved as Mickey pretended to strangle himself with arm before he left and they turn their attention to the news.

"...fire then spread through out the store... there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure..."

XXX

On the way out of the Powell Estate Mickey chucked the plastic arm into a bin before walking off, not hearing banging coming from inside the bin.

XXX

**AN: Tell me what you think. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Alex: Doctor who?

**AN: Hey, hey hey! First, thank you to anyone who reviewed, follow or favourited this story. It means so much to me because I didn't expect anyone to read or like this story. **

**To answer LilyMayRose's question, I do try to make Alex different from Rose because they are different people, but as Alex is going to be put in the same situations as Rose was she might have to do and say simmilar things for the progression of the episode/chapter/story, but as I don't particularly like Rose I like to think that Alex is a nicer person than Rose and is smarter than Rose. I hope she isnt to simmilar to Rose for you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, the BBC does.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex: Doctor Who?

Alex blinked awake the next morning and was about to get ready for work when the memories of yesterday crashed down on her.

She sighed and leaned back in her bed before getting up and dressing in a green jumper, a black skirt, tights and black boots.

She put her hair into two braids before she entered the living room and sat down at the table next to Rose as she finished her breakfast.

"There's Finches," Jackie suggested, "You could try them. They've always got jobs."

"Oh, great." Rose rolled her eyes, "The butchers."

"Well it might do you good!" Jackie commented, "That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation, you've had genuine shock and trauma!" she paused on her way to her bedroom to look at her, "Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point, it's a valid claim." she contiued on her way.

There was a rattling from the door and Alex got up to look at it, "Mum, did you nail that cat flap down?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did it weeks back." Jackie answered from her bedroom.

"No, she thought about it." Rose corrected as she went into her own room.

Alex knelt by the door and frowned, seeing the screws of the floor. She flinched as she saw a hand flick it open slightly from the other side before she hesitantly reached out and opened the flap fully to reveal the Doctor.

She jumed up and quickly opened the door as the Doctor stood up as well.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"I live here." she told him.

"Well, what do you do that for?"

"Because I just do! And I'm only at home because some pyschopath blew up my job." she looked at him pointedly.

"Must've got the signal wrong." he commented, "You're not plastic, are you?" he knocked on her forehead, "No, bonehead. Bye, then!"

He went to go but Alex pulled him back inside, "You, inside, right now." she shut the door.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked from her bedroom.

Alex poked her head round the doorway of Jackie's room, "It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." she walked into the living room and into the kitchen.

"She deserves compensation." Jackie told him.

"Huh, we're talking millions." he said as he leaned in the doorway to her bedroom.

Jackie stood up flirtatiously, "I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes, you are." he agreed.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen."

"No." he shook his head and walked away as Jackie making a face behind his back.

"Do you want a coffee?" Alex asked him as he entered the living room and looked around.

"Might as well, thanks!" he replied and she went into the kitchen, "Just milk."

"We could go to the police." Alex said as she made the coffee, "Both of us."

The Doctor picked up a magazine and flicked through it, "That won't last." he muttered, "He's gay and she's an alien."

"I'm not blaming you." she told him, "Even if it was just a bad joke that went wrong."

"Sad ending." he remarked to himself as he flicked through a paperback.

"They said on the news that they found a body."

The Doctor picked up an envolope and read the back of it, "Alexandria Tyler." he put the envolope down and looked in a mirror nearby, "Ahh, could've been worse!" he remarked, "Look at the ears." he flicked his large ears.

"He was nice." Alex remarked, "I didn't know him very well, but still he was a nice bloke."

He shuffled a pack of cards, "Luck be a lady!"

"Anyway, if we are going to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." Alex said as the cards went flying everywhere, "I want you to explain everything."

"Maybe not." he muttered before looking over at the sofa as he heard a scratching behind it, "What's that then?" he asked, "You got a cat?"

"No.." Alex answered.

The Doctor leaned behind the sofa and a dummy's arm leaped at him, grabbing him by the neck.

Alex walked in with the coffee, "We used to, but there's these strays, they come in of the estate..." the Doctor tugged on the arm, trying to get it off just as Alex turned and saw him being strangled.

She gasped and rushed to help him pull it off. With one final tugg they managed to get the arm off. It floated in midair a second before launching itself at Alex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her bedroom Jackie started blow drying her hair, unable to hear the comotion in the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her own room Rose was listening to music through headphones, also unable to hear the racket in the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor quickly tried to pull the arm off and they fell on the glass coffee table, smashing it. They rolled onto the sofa and the Doctor pulled out the metal wand thing and pointed at the hand, letting them finally tugg it off.

It wiggled its fingers and he jabbed it with the wand, stopping it, "It's alright." he told her as they got up, "I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" he passed her the arm, "'Armless."

"Idiot." she whacked him on the arm with it.

"Ow!" he rubbed his arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor ran down the stairs of the block of flats, the plastic arm in hand, Alex following after him.

"Hang on a minute," she called after him, "You can't just swan off."

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!"

"But that arm tried to kill us!"

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"You can't just leave, that's not fair!" she protested, "You need to tell me what's going on."

"No I don't." he told her as they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked onto the street.

"Okay then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me or I'll talk."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" he asked.

"Sort of." she shrugged.

"Dosn't work."

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Told you! The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor." she repeated.

"Hello!" he waved.

"What, so when you were born your parents were like 'What should we call him? Oh I know, the Doctor?'" she asked sarcastcally and he chuckled under his breath but otherwise ingnored her, "Whatever your actual name is, you can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the Police?"

"No," he shook his head, "I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"But why do those plastic things keep coming after you?"

"Why do you think they're after me?"

"Well there's no reason for them to come after me so they have to be after you."

"You're right." he agreed, "It was after me not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." she shook her head.

"Sort of, yeah." he nodded.

"You're full of it!"

"Sort of, yeah."

"But, all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" she asked.

"No one." he replied.

"What, you're on your own?"

"Well, who else is there?" he shruggged, "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!"

"Okay," she took the arm off him, "Start from the beginning"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and Alex walked in a small field next to a park, "Okay, so how did you kill it?" Alex asked.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm." he explained, "I cut off the signal, dead."

"What sort of control?"

"Thought control."

"Who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for?" she asked, "I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" she joked and they laughed.

"No."

"I know."

"It's not a price war." he joked before he grew serious, "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"Yes." she replied and he looked at her in surprise, but she just shrugged, "Why would you lie? Also, no matter how creative you are, no one could come up with a story about living plastic creatures taking over the world. And I saw that arm move, I'm not blind."

He nodded and continued on but she stopped, "Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you?"

He stopped and turned to her, "Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" he walked back over to her, "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." he took her hand, "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the space of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." he let go of her hand, "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Alexandria Tyler." he took the plastic arm and waved it in her face, "Go home." he walked off towards a blue police box.

Alex watched him for a minute before she turned back and started to walk home. She paused and the wind around her picked up and a wheezing sounded. She ran back but the police box was gone. She frowned before continuing home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mickey opened the door to his flat to let Rose and Alex in, "Yahey, there's my woman!" he slapped Rose's bum and Alex made a disgusted face, "Kit off."

"Shut up." Rose laughed before he gave her a kiss.

"Coffee?" he offered.

"No thanks." Alex replied.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "Only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash."

"Can I use your computer?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah." he nodded and she went into his bedroom, where his computer was, and closed the door behind her, "Don't read my emails!" he called after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex sat in front of Mickey's computer in his bedroom. She frowned before searching 'doctor living plastic'. The search came up with 55,300 results the first one being 'the living plastic creations of Dr Rhenborg'. She sighed before typing 'doctor blue box' and came up with 493 results. She looked at the first one before clicking on it, bring up a website. There was a picture of the Doctor and link to contact somone called Clive if you'd seen the Doctor. She clicked on the link ans started to type.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mickey's car pulled up on the street for Clive's house.

"You're not coming in!" Alex protested, "He's safe, he's got a wife and kids."

"Yeah but who told you that?" Mickey asked, "He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer _would_ say."

"He's got a point, Alex." Rose agreed but Alex just rolled her eyes and got out the car.

"Just stay in the car." she ordered before walking up to a house and knocking on the door. A boy of a bout 11 answered, "Um, hello." she greeted the boy, "I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing."

"Dad!" the boy called back into the house, "It's one of your nutters!" he walked back into the house as Clive appeared and walked to the doorway.

"Sorry. Hello." he greeted, "You must be Alex. I'm Clive. Obviously!"

"I better warn you now, my sister and her boyfriend are waiting in the car just incase you're gonna kill me!"

"No, good point." he laughed, "No murders." he waved to Mickey and Rose.

"Who is it?" Clive's wife, Caroline, asked from upstairs.

"Oh it's something to do with the Doctor!" he called back, "She's been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed." he led Alex futher into the house.

"She?" Caroline came down the stairs with a basket of washing, "She read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?" she shut the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please, please, please review! They make my day!**


	3. Alex: The London Eye

**AN: Happy Halloween! Thanks again to anyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story, it means the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does.**

Alex: The London Eye

Clive showed Alex around his shed, a sort of shrine to the Doctor, "A lot of this suff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" he pointed to a picture of the Doctor on a computer screen behind him.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original..." he showed her photograph of the Doctor standing in the crowd at the assassination of JFK, "November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy."

"Must be his father." Alex commented.

"Going further back... April 1912." he brought over a photo album, "This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southamton. And friend." he pointed to the Doctor standing next to the family, "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some reason, they cancelled the trip and survied. And..." he showed her a sketched picture of the Doctor, "1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakotoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion."

"What companion?"

"Death."

XXX

Mickey and Rose were waiting in the car, Rose looking at her phone. Mickey looked around as a bin started to shuffle its way towards them.

XXX

"If the Doctor's back..." Clive continued, "If you've seen him, Alex.. then one thing's for certain - we're all in danger."

XXX

Mickey looked at the bin again but it stayed still. A few seconds later, it started towards them again.

"Did you see that bin move?" Mickey asked Rose.

"No." Rose looked up from her phone to look at him before lookin at the bin, "But it does look closer than before, maybe someone came out and moved it when you didn't notice." she looked back down at her phone.

"I'm going to go look at it." he told her.

"Okay." she sighed, "I'm gonna go check on Alex, she's taking too long."

They got out the car, Rose heading to Clive's house Mickey heading for the bin.

"Come on then!" he yelled as he opened the bin but saw it was empty.

XXX

"If he's singled you out... if the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you."

XXX

Mickey shut the bin, confused. He tried to walk away but his hands were glued the bin. He tried to pull away and the bin stretched, not letting him free, "Rose!" he called, a bit scared.

Rose turned and her eyes widened as saw his predicament, "Mickey!" she yelled, rushing over to him and pulling on him trying to get him free, but the bin just opened and and swallowed them, letting out a burp a moment later.

XXX

"Who is he?" Alex asked, "Who do you think he is?"

"I think he's the same man." he told her, "I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."

XXX

"Alright, he's a nutter." Alex told Rose and Mickey as she walked to the car "You were right." she got in the car, "What are you two doing tonight? I fancy Pizza."

"Pizzaaa!" Mickey agreed, a fixed grin on his face, "P-p-p-pizza!"

"...Or chinese..." Alex suggested.

"Pizza!" Rose said, also with a fixed grin on her face.

Mickey started the car and they drove off.

XXX

Rose, Mickey and Alex sat at a table in a restaurant, "Do you think we should try the hospital?" Alex asked them, "Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. We could do A Levels." she shrugged as they just stared at her, grinning, "I don't know. What do you think?"

"So where did you meet this Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me and Rose for a second?"

"Because we reckon it started back at the shop," Rose told her, "Are we right? Was he something to do with that?"

"No..." she shook her head.

"Come on." Mickey encouraged.

"Maybe."

"What was he doing there?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about him because, I know it sounds stupid, but I don't think he's safe. He's dangerous."

"You can trust us, sis, Alex, sis!" Rose told her, her head twitching slightly as her voice changes pitch.

"You can tell us anything." Mickey agreeed, "Tell us about the Doctor and what he's planning, and we can help you, Alex."

"Because that's all we really want to do." Rose told her, "Sis, Alex, sis."

"Why are you both acting so strange?" Alex asked, amused.

"Your champagne." a waiter offered Mickey a bottle of champagne.

"We didn't order any champagne." Mickey waved the waiter off before grabbing Alex's hand, "Where's the Doctor?"

"Ma'am. Your champagne." the waiter offered the champagne to Alex.

"We didn't order any." she told the waiter, "Rose, why are you acting like this? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Mickey asked.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" the waiter asked.

"Look," Mickey sighed, "we didn't order i-" he finally looked up and saw that the waiter was the Doctor.

"Don't mind me." the Doctor shook the bottle vigourously, "I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!"

He popped the cork and it went straight into Mickey's forehead before he spat it out, "Anyway." he and Rose stood up, their hands turning into choppers.

Alex screamed and stood up as the Doctor got Mickey in a headlock and pulled his head off. Alex ran and pulled the fire alarm as the other customers screamed, "Everyone get out!" she yelled just as the Doctor pulled Rose's head off as well.

"Don't think that's gonna stop us." Mickey's head warned as their boddies started blindly smashing tables with their chopper hands.

The other cusomers ran for the exit as Alex and the Doctor ran into the kitchen, Rose and Mickey following, "Get out!" Alex yelled at the chefs as they passed and made their way to a couryard where a blue police box stood.

Alex ran over to a gate, banging on it as the Doctor used the metal wand to lock the door, "Open the gate!" she yelled, "Use the metal wand thing, come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver." he corrected as he walked towards the police box.

"Use it!"

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here." he walked into the police box.

"We can't hide inside a woden box!" she banged on the gate again, "Are you mental?"

Mickey and Rose started making dents in the wall as Alex shook the the gate before she sighed and ran inside the police box.

Her mouth dropped open as she looked around, "Oh my God!" she breathed, putting a hand over mouth. She swallowed hard and shook her head before saying to the Doctor, "They're gonna follow us."

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door," he assured her, "And believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." he started attaching wires to the heads, "You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect." he explained, "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right" he turned back to her, "Where do you want to start?"

"Er, it's bigger on the inside." she commented pointlessly.

"Yes." he agreed

"Is it alien?" she asked.

"Yup." he nodded.

"Are you alien?"

"Yes."

"Okay." she nodded.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing." he told her, "T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"How is it bigger on the inside?" she asked, trying to control her jumbled thoughts and resisting the urge to run out the doors and be killed by plastic creatures, "What alien are you? Is it a spaceship?" her voice started to get slightly high pitch as she continued her questions, "Where are you from? You look human, do all aliens look human?"

"Are you alright?" he asked noticing her getting hysterical.

"Yeah." she replied unconvincingly, "I always babble when I'm emotional, don't know why I just do..." she burst into tears.

"That's okay." he nodded, "Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill them?" she asked tearfully, "Rose and Mickey? Did they kill them? Are they dead?"

"Oh.." he frowned, "I didn't think of that."

"How could you no think of that?!" she shook her head, "She's my sister, he's my friend. They copied them and you pulled their heads off and you didn't even think? And now you're just gonna watch them melt?" she gestured to the heads that had started melting.

"Melt?" he turned back to the console, "Oh, no no no no no NO!" he ran around, frantically pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Following the signal, it's fading!" he replied, "Wait I've got it..." he looked at a screen, "No No No No No No NO!" the TARDIS started to shake, "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!"

The TARDIS stopped shaking and he ran out the door, "You can't go out there, it's not safe!" Alex yelled before following him out the door.

"I lost the signal, I got _so_ close." he complained as Alex looked around seeing they were by the Thames Embankment opposite the London Eye.

"We've moved!" she exclaimed, "Does it fly?"

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand."

"So, that headless thing, did it melt with the head?" she asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"I'll have to tell their families" she comented and her looked at her, confused, "Rose and Mickey!" she exclaimed, "I'll have to tell their families they're dead and you just went and forgot them again!"

"Look, if I did forget some kids-"

"Yeah, they're not kids." she cut in.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid_ ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

"Alright! And were not stupid apes you arrogant bastard!" she yelled and he eyed her oddly for her outburst, "If you're an alien then how come you have a Northen accent?" she asked a bit calmer.

"Lots of planets have a North." he replied, folding his arms indignantly and looking away.

"Why does it look like a telephone box from the 1950's?" she gestured to TARDIS.

He grinned, "It's a disguise." he patted the TARDIS fondly.

She smiled and shook her head, "Okay, so what has that plastic stuff got against us?" she asked, "What have we ever done?"

"Nothing, it loves you." he replied, "You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all it's protein rotted, so Earth... dinner!" he mimed someone eating.

"Anyway you can stop it?"

He grinned and pulled out a tube of blue liquid, "Anti-plastic!"

"Anti-plastic." she repeated.

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it." he looked around a bit, "How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on." she shook her head, "What are we looking for?"

"The transmitter." he answered, "The Consciousness is controlling every single peice of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"Like a satellite dish?"

"Exactly." he nodded, "Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge metal structure. Like a wheel. Close to where we standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisable." Alex looked at the London Eye, a huge wheel like structure, behind him, "What?" she nodded over his shoulder and he looked behind him before looking back at her, "What?" she nodded to Eye again and he looked at again, still not making the connection, "What is it? What?" she just kept looking and he turned again before it finally clicked, "Oh..." he turned back to her and grinned, "Fantastic!"

XXX

Alex and the Doctor ran towards the London Eye, hand in hand.

"Think about it," the Doctor remarked as they stopped when they reached the Eye, "Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..." he looked around a bit, "Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

"What about over here?" she called looking over the edge at a manhole.

"Looks good to me." he commented before they ran down the steps and opened the manhole, letting steam out.

XXX

**REVIEW! I beg of you. Also, if you want to see screencaps of Alex in Doctor who you can go to my tumblr, **** . /**** :) :) :)**


	4. Alex: The Nestene Conciousness

**AN: Hiya! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does.**

Alex: The Nestene Consciousness

They climbed down a ladder into a multi-layer chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it inside the vat." the Doctor pointed to a vat with some sort of liquid like substance inside, "A living plastic creature."

"Are you just gonna kill it?" Alex asked.

"No." he shook his head, "I've got to give it a chance."

They walked over to a catwalk that overlooked the vat.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contact acording to convetion 15 of the shadow proclamation." the Doctor stated and the liquid gurgled, "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

Alex looked over and saw Mickey and Rose on a lower platform, "Oh, god!" she exclaimed running over to them,"Rose! Mickey! it's me! It's okay. It's all right."

"That thing down there, the liquid." Mickey tremmbled, clinging to Rose and Alex, "Alex it can talk!"

"No offense but you smell." Alex remarked before turning back to the Doctor as he passed them on the lower platform, "Doctor, they kept them alive."

"Yeah, that was always a possibility." he told her, "Keep them alive to maintain the copy."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Thanks for being _so_ upfront and informative all the time." she said sarcastically, "It's great."

"Can we keep the domestic outside, thank you?" the Doctor complained as he got closer to the vat.

"Prat." Alex muttered under her breath.

"Am I adressing the Nestene Consciousness?" the Doctor asked and the vat gurgled, "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by the means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest with the greatest of respect, that you shunt off?" the vat roared angrily, "Oh don't give me that," he scoffed, "It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." the vat roared again, "I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor!" Alex shouted as two dummies grabbed him from behind, one of them taking the Anti-plastic from his pocket.

"That was just insurance." he told them, "I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." the vat roared again and he looked at it, confused, "What do you mean?"

He turned in the dummy's hold as a door slid open behind them to reveal the TARDIS.

"No. Oh, no." the Doctor looked back at the vat, "Honestly no. Yes that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" his voice cracked.

"What's happening?" Alex yelled.

"Its the TARDIS!" he answered, "The Nestene's identified it's superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Alex! Just leg it! Now!"

The vat roared as Rose got out her phone and rang her's and Alex's mum, "Mum?!"

XXX

Jackie stepped out of the police staion on her moblie, "Oh, there you are, I was just gonna phone. You _can_ get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing of the police - don't thank me!"

XXX

Alex snatched the phone off Rose, "Where are you?"

XXX

"I'm in town!"

XXX

"Go home! Just go home, right now!"

XXX

"Darling, You're breaking up, look, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Tara!" she hung up

XXX

"Mum?! Mum!" Alex shouted as Jackie hung up.

She swore and handed Rose the phone back.

XXX

Jakcie headed into the queens arcade shopping centre.

XXX

"It's the activation signal." the Doctor yelled as a blue light streamed from the vat up to the ceiling, "It's transmitting!"

XXX

The electric blue signal shooted out around the Eye.

XXX

"The end of the world." Alex breathed.

XXX

The ativation signal transmitted from the London Eye

XXX

Clive, Caroline and their son were walking through the shopping centre, "Theres no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months." Clive said before Caroline gasped as a shop window dummy tapped on the window.

"Oh my god!" she breathed, "I thought they were dummies! I nearly had a heart attack!"

They looked around smiling appreciatively as all the other dummies started doing the same until they smashed through the glass and stepped out of the windows.

Jackie reached the end of an escalator and looked at the dummies in disbelief.

"It's true." Clive said, "Everything I read, all the stories! It's all true!"

A dummy turned to him, it's hand opening and revealing a gun before it shot at him.

Caroline and their son screamed

XXX

"Get out, Alex! Just get out! Run!" the Doctor shouted as the chamber started to fall apart.

"The stairs have gone!" Alex exclaimed as the dummies tried to push the Doctor into the vat.

Rose, Mickey and Alex ran to the TARDIS, banging on the doors trying to open them, "I haven't got the key!" Alex realised as she looked around for another exit.

"We're going to die!" Mickey gasped as he and Rose hugged each other tightly.

XXX

Jackie stood at the bottom of the escalator, confused before she screamed, throwing her shopping bag down, and ran

XXX

Mickey and Rose were hudled together on the floor with Alex.

XXX

Jackie exited the shopping centre and looked around at the devastation outside before hiding behind a taxi.

Behind her three dummies dressed as brides smashed through the window and she turned, screaming.

XXX

The Doctor struggled in the dummies hold, looking back at Alex.

"Just leave him!" Mickey yelled as Alex stood up stared back at the Doctor.

XXX

The brides advanced dangerously on Jackie.

XXX

"There's nothing you can do!" Mickey shouted.

Alex ran to the other side of the chamber and picked up an axe "I've got no A levels."

XXX

The brides raised their hands.

XXX

"No job."

XXX

The brides hands opened to reveal their guns

XXX

"No future."

XXX

Jackie cowered

XXX

"I've got nothing. But just this once give me some luck." she chopped through a rope holding a long chain, "Here goes nothing." she grabbed hold of the chain and swung, knocking the dummies into the vat along with the Anti-plastic.

The Nestene yowled with pain as the Doctor helped Alex down, "Now we're in trouble." the Doctor grinned.

XXX

The dummies in the street started twitching as Jackie looked around warily.

XXX

The Doctor, Alex, Mickey and Rose ran into the TARDIS as the chamber continued to fall apart.

XXX

The dummies fell to the ground, still twitching

XXX

Mickey ran out of the TARDIS and backed against a wall of the alley they were in as Rose and Alex stepped out, Rose rushing over to Mickey and kneeling by him while Alex got out her phone and rang Jackie.

XXX

Jackie answered her phone, "Alex! Alex! Don't go out of the house, it's not safe!"

XXX

Alex laughed in relief that Jackie was okay.

XXX

"There were all these things!" Jackie continued, "And they were shooting! And they-"

XXX

Smiling, Alex hung up her phone.

XXX

"Hello?" Jackie frowned as Alex hung up, "Hello?"

XXX

Alex turned to Rose and Mickey, "You two were a great help." she remarked sarcasically.

"Nestene Consciousness?" the Doctor said from the doorway of the TARDIS, snapping his fingers, "Easy."

"If I hadn't of been there, you'd probably be dead right now." she pointed out

"Yes I would." he agreed, "Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me." he shrugged as she just looked at him, "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't!" Mickey warned, "He's an alien! He's a thing!"

"He's NOT invited" the Doctor added, "What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah." he nodded, grinning back.

"Alex, you can't." Rose cut in.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Think about this." Rose replied, "You can't just leave. What about mum? What about me?"

Alex sighed, disapointed, as she turned back to the Doctor, "I can't." she told him, "I want to but I can't. We've got to go find our mum and someone has to keep this one out of trouble." she put her arm around Rose's shoulders, "So."

"Okay." he nodded, a bit disappointed, "See you around." he eyed her moment before stepping into the TARDIS.

"Come on." Alex sighed as the TARDIS disappeared.

Rose kept her arm around Mickey, who was still shaken, as they started to exited the alley. They paused as they heard the TARDIS materialize behind them. They turned to see the Doctor poking his head out the door, "By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time?" he smiled smugly before going back into the TARDIS leaving the door open for Alex.

Alex turned to Rose and hugged her, "I love you." she whispered before she kissed Mickey on the cheek, "Look after her." she ordered before she turned and ran into the TARDIS, grinning.

XXX

**REVIEW! And their's a link to my tumblr on my profile if you want to see screencaps of Alex in Doctor Who. **


	5. The End of the World: Platform One

**AN: Hola! Thanks for reviewing, following and favouriting! Someone actually followed and favourited me as an author which meant so much, so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does.**

The End of the World: Platform One

"Right then, Alex Tyler," the Doctor grinned as Alex made it to the console, "You tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?"

"Fowards." she replied and he pressed a few buttons.

"How far?" he looked at her.

"As far as you like!" she grinned

The Doctor pulled a few levers and pushed a few buttons before turning back to Alex.

"Ten thousand years in the future." he told her, "Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire."

"Why do you think you're so impressive." she asked.

"Because I _am_ so impressive." he replied

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Right then, you asked for it." he pointed at her, "I know exactly where to go" he pressed a few controls, "Hold on!" he pulled a lever and the TARDIS landed.

"Where are we?" Alex asked but the Doctor just gestured towards the doors, "What's out there?"

The Doctor gestured to the doors again and she walked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor following.

Alex looked around to find herself in a viewing gallery with the shutters closed, the Doctor soniced them open to reveal the Earth.

"You lot," he began, "You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day...hold on" he looked at his watch as the sun suddenly bubbled up and surrounded the Earth, "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

XXX

"Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester suite." A computerised voice said over the speaker as the Doctor and Alex walked down a corridoor.

"So, when it says 'guests' does that mean people like me or people like you?" Alex asked.

"Depends what you mean." he told her.

"I mean, are they humans or aliens?" she asked.

"Aliens." he answered.

"Why are they all on board this spaceship?" Alex questioned as they came to a door and the Doctor began sonicing it open.

"It's not really a spaceship." he told her, "More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"Why?" Alex shook her head, not understanding why anyone would want to see that.

"Fun." he said simply as they entered the Manchester suite, another (larger) observation gallery, "Mind you when I said the great and the good, what I mean is the rich."

"But, hold on," Alex frowned, "I read about this, the sun expanding, that takes thousands of years."

"Millions." he corrected, "But the planet's now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" he pointed out the window at tiny satellites orbitting the Earth, "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun."

Alex peered out the window, looking down at the Earth below, "The planet looks the same as ever. Didn't the continents shift?"

"They did." he agreed, "And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!"

"How long has it got?" she asked him.

He checked his watch again, "About half an hour." he answered, "And the planet gets roasted."

"Is that why we're here?" Alex asked, "Are you gonna jump in and save it at the last minute?"

"I'm not saving it." he shook his head, "Times up."

She frowned, "But what about the people?"

"It's empty! They're all gone. All left."

Alex looked back the window sadly, "Just me then." she realised.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice called. They turned to see a blue humanoid male alien striding towards them, the steward.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks." the Doctor said sarcastically.

"But how did you get in?" the Steward asked, "This a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!"

"Thats us, we're guests, look! We've got an invitation!" he flashed a wallet at him, "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor and that's Alex Tyler." he nodded at Alex, "She's my plus one. That all right?"

"Well... obviously." he stuttered, "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy." he walked off and the Doctor showed Alex the wallet.

"The paper's slightly psychic." he told her, "Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's blue." Alex stated.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"Why is he blue?"

He gave her an odd look, "He was born that way."

"Oh." she nodded, "I thought it might be a fashion statement or something."

"A fashion statement?" he asked incredulously, "Being blue?"

"Well, I don't know!" she defended, "It's the year 5 billion and...," she trailed off trying to remember all the slashes or whatever in the year, but gave up, "Whatever, anything could be considered fashionable now."

"We have in attendance, the Doctor and Alex Tyler." the Steward said through a microphone, pulling them from their conversation, "Thank you! All staff to their positions." he clapped his hands and some little blue people, the staff, scurried to their positions, "Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

A tree like woman, escorted by two tree like males, entered.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace." the Steward continued, "If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon."

A small blue alien with a large head rolled in on a sort of throne. The Doctor grinned while Alex looked at trees oodly. Trees were aliens now? What?

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."

A few black cloaked figures entered as the Doctor laughed at the look on Alex's face.

"The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you!" the Steward annouced and more aliens entered, "Cal 'Spark Plug'" another alien entered, "Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo." two other aliens came in.

"The Ambassadors from the City State of Blinding light." the Steward called as the trees approched the Doctor and Alex

"The Gift of Peace." Jabe handed the Doctor a small pot with a little plant in, "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

"Thank you!" the Doctor grinned at her, handing the plant to Alex, "Yes, gifts...erm..." he searched his pockets but found nothing. He awkwardly turned back to the trees, "I give you in return, air from my lungs." he breathed softly on her.

"How... intimate." Jabe commented.

"There's more where that came from" the Doctor replied flirtatiously.

"I bet there is..." Jabe smiled before they walked off.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the face of Boe." a giant face in an equally giant jar was wheeled in.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." the Doctor greeted as the alien approached them.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." the Moxx said before he spat at Alex, right in her eye.

"Thank you very much." the Doctor laughed as Alex rubbed her eye and the Moxx rolled off.

Next, the Adherents of the Repeated Meme approached them.

"Ah! The Adherents of The Repeated Meme." the Doctor greeted, "I bring you air from my lungs." he breathed on them heavily.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." one of the Adherents handed him a silver metal egg.

The Doctor threw the metal egg up and caught it before handing it to Alex.

"And last but not least, our very special guest." the Steward annouced, "Ladies and Gentleman, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call fourth The Last Human." the doors slid open and a piece of human skin, with eyes and a mouth, stretched across four metal bars, looking remarkably like a trampoline, was wheeled in by two men carrying canisters, "The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

"Oh, now, don't stare." Cassandra said, "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am." the Doctor laughed at that while Alex looked gobsmacked, "Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Mousturise me, moisturise me." one of the men that wheeled her in sprayed her with the liquid in the canister, "Truly I am The Last Human."

Alex moved foward as she spoke, to get a closer look, "My father was Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be burried in the soil."

Alex walked around her and saw that she was completely flat, "I have come to honour them and..." Cassandra sniffed, faking tears, "...say goodbye. Oh, no tears." one of the men wiped the fake tears away, "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg." one of the staff brought in an egg and displayed it to the room, "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?"

The Doctor laughed with Cassandra while Alex rolled her eyes, "Who knows!" she seemed realized that no one else was laughing, "Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" behind her a large 1950's jukebox was wheeled in, "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" one of the staff pressed a button and the 'iPod' began to play 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell and the Doctor bopped to it,

"Refreshments will now be served." the Steward told them, "Earth Death in 30 minutes."

Alex looked around at all the aliens, seeing all the different species, all the different planets they must have come from. Her mouth started to feel dry and she swallowed hard and looked around, she needed some water. She looked over at the refreshments, none of which she recognised the looked back at all the aliens and ran from the room, completely overwhelmed.

The Doctor frowned as her saw Alex leave and quickly started to follow her.

"Doctor?" Jabe called and he stopped and turned to her as she snapped a photo of him, "Thank you." she smiled and he continued on his way.

An Adherent aprocahed the Steward, offering him a metal egg, "A gift of peace in all good faith."

"No." the Steward shook his head, "You're very kind, but I'm just the steward."

"A gift of peace in all good faith." the Adherent repeated.

"Oh, yes." he nodded, "Thank you. Of course." he took the egg not even noticing as a spider emerged from a simmilar egg on a glass shelf beside him.

On the other side of the room Jabe held the small computer she used to take a picture of the Doctor

"Identify species." Jabe ordered the small computer, "Please identify species." the computer beeped, "Now, stop it. Identify his race. Where's he from?" she paused staring at the computer in disbelief, "It's impossible." she whispered.

XXX

**REVIEW PLEASE! And I'm gonna put the screencap of Alex in The End of the World on my tumblr if you want to check it out. And did I mention... REVIEW! Pretty please!**


	6. The End of the World: Spiders

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reviewing and everything, you're all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who the BBC does.**

The End of the World: Spiders

Alex sighed as she looked out the small widow in the room she'd found when a small blue female alien entered, "Sorry, am I allowed to be in here?" she asked her.

The alien looked around uneasily, "You have to give us permission to talk." she told her, looking at her expectantly.

"Uh..." she hesitated, "You have permission."

"Thank you!" she smiled, surprised, "And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere."

"Okay." Alex nodded as the alien went to a pannel in the wall and entered a code, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Raffalo." she replied.

"Raffalo?" Alex repeated, making sure she pronouced it properly.

"Yes, miss. I wont be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenace." she knelt by an air vent, "There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system - he's not getting any hot water."

"So, you're a plumber?"

"That's right, miss."

"They still have plumbers?" Alex smiled at that.

"I hope so! Else I'm out of a job!"

"Where are you from?"

"Crespallion." Raffalo replied.

"Is that a planet?" she asked.

"No." she shook her head, "Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, aflicting to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56. And where are you from, miss?" she looked down, seeming to remember herself, "If you don't mind me asking."

"No!" she shook her head, "Not at all. Erm... I dunno, a long way away... I just sort of hitched a lift with this man." she looked into the distance as if just realizing this, "I didn't even think about it... I don't even know who he is... he's a complete stranger..." she shook herself and smiled and Raffalo, "Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it." she turned to go.

"Thank you, miss."Raffalo called after her, "And..." Alex turned back to look at her, "Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

Alex just smiled, "See you later." she waved over her shoulder as she left.

Raffalo took the cover of the vent off, "Now then." she peered into the vent then spoke into a small microphone on her collar, "Control - I'm at Junction 19 and I think the problem's coming from in here. I'll go and have a look." she looked back in the vent when she heard a tapping, "What's that? Is there something in there?" the metal spider that emerged from the egg appeared at the end of the shaft.

"Oh!" she smiled, "Who are you, then?" the spider scurried away, as if frightened, "Hold on! I... if you're an upgrade I just need to register you, that's all. oh, come back!" the spider scuttled back, shining a red light on her face, "Ah, there you are. Now, I just need to register your ident." another spider joined the first, "Oh, there's two of you! Got yourself a little mate! I think I'd better report this to control. How many of you are there?" more and more spiders appeared in the vent and her eyes widened, "What are you? Oh, no. No. Nooooo!" she screamed as she was dragged into the vent.

XXX

The Steward entered his office and put the metal egg off to the side before sitting down at his desk, hearing control speaking to him, "What's that? Well, how should I know?" he activated the loud speaker, "Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery 15 please report to the steward's office immediatley. Guests are reminded that use of all teleportatation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty 5.4/cup/16. Thank you."

Unoticed by him another spider emerged from the egg and ran up the wall.

XXX

"Earth Death in 25 minutes." the computer annouced as Alex sat on the steps of the veiwing gallery they arrived in, playing with the metal egg, "Earth Death in 25 minutes."

"Oh, thanks." she said sarcastically as she put the egg down, not wanting to be reminded that her planet was about to burn.

She sighed sadly turning to look back out the window, not noticing the spider exit the egg.

XXX

In a corridor the TARDIS was dragged away by some of the staff so they could park it properly.

"Oi, now, careful with that." the Doctor warned, "Park it properly. No scratches."

One of the staff came up to him squeaked and handed him a ticket before walking off. He looked at the ticket, seeing it had 'Have a nice day' written on it in a futuristic print before he stared at it's retreating back like he/she was mad.

XXX

The spider scanned Alex's before jumping into an air vent when it heard the Doctor's voice, "Alex." he called through the door, "Are you in there?" the door opened and he entered joining her on the steps.

"Aye aye!" he looked at her, "What do you think, then?"

"Great!" she tried to smile but failed, "Yeah...fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper..." they laughed and an awkward silence followed.

"So, where are you from?" she asked.

"All over the place" he answered evasively.

"They all speak English." she stated as if she'd just noticed this.

"No, you just here english. It's a gift of the TARDIS." he explained, "Telepathic field, gets inside your brain, translates."

"Useful." she comented, "So, come one, where are you from?"

"Well, it's not as if you know where it is." he pointed out, growing a bit frustrated.

"Probably not, yeah." she agreed, "So what's the harm in telling me?"

He didn't answer just got up and walked over to the observation window.

"Earth Death in 20 minutes." The computer annouced, "Earth Death in 20 minutes."

She followed after him and put a hand on his arm making him look at her, "You don't have to tell me." she told him, "It's okay. I'm just being nosey, as usual." he didn't say anything so she continued, "It's like Rose's mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." he smiled a bit as she got out her phone, "Can't exactly call for a taxi. We're out of rage. Just a bit!"

"Tell you what..." the Doctor took the phone from her, "With a little bit of jiggery pokery..." he took the back off the phone.

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?" Alex asked, amused.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" He joked.

"Nah, failed hullabaloo."

"Oooh." he put a new battery in the phone and passed it to her, "There you go."

She took it and looked at him uncertainly before dialling her mum's number. It rang a few times before she picked up.

XXX

"Hello?" Jackie answered the phone in the Tyler flat.

XXX

"Mum?"

XXX

"Oh what is it? " Jakie asked as she put some washing in the machine, "What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, Rose's red top's falling to bits! She should get your money back. Go on! There must be something, You never call in the middle of the day!"

XXX

Alex laughed at her ranting.

XXX

"What's so funny?"

XXX

"Nothing! You all right though?" she asked her.

XXX

"Yeah! Why wouln't I be?"

XXX

"What day is it?" she asked, wanting to know how long she'd been gone.

XXX

"Wednesday. All day. You got a hangover? Oh, I tell you what, put a quid in that lottery syndicate, I'll pay you back later."

XXX

"Yeah, I was calling because I might be late home."

XXX

"Is there something wrong?"

XXX

"No! I'm fine!" she answered before adding, "Top of the world." making the Doctor laugh.

XXX

Jackie put the phone down.

XXX

She put the phone away, amazed.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." the Doctor joked.

"That was 5 billlion years ago." she breathed, "I just called my mum through _time_ 5 billion years ago."

"I did tell you I was impressive." he remarked when suddenly she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you." she whispered, "Thank you for that."

He hesitantly hugged her back, "Your welcome." the ship suddenly shook, shuddering and he steadied them, "That's not supposed to happen." he grinned, quite curious and excited.

XXX

"Well, what was it?" the Steward asked control from his office, "I'm just getting green lights at this end." he pressed the button for the loud speaker, "Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you." he switched off the loud speaker before speaking agrily to control, "The whole place shook! I felt it! I've hosted all sorts of events on platforms 1, 3, 6 and 15 and I've never felt the slightest tremor. I warn you, if this lot decide to sue... I'm going to scan the infrastructure." he pressed a few buttons, "Whats that?

Unoticed a metal spider scurried down a wall behind him, "Control, I don't want to worry you," he began, "But I'm picking up readings." the computer beeped, "I have no idea! Well, they're small, and the scan says they're metal..." the computer beeped again, "I don't know what they look like!" suddenly he spotted the spider as it sat on his desk, "Although, I imagine they might look rather like that... you're not on the guest list... how did you get on board...?"

The spider just looked at him before pressing a yellow button on the control pannel.

"Sunfilter deactivated." the computer annouced.

"No. No!" he shouted.

"Sunfilter descending."

Behind him the sunfilter started to descend, "No!" he yelled frantically, "No! Sunfilter, up! No, no, no!" he fumbled with the buttons on the control pannel, "Sunfilter up! Sunfilter up!" a blinding light engulfed him.

"Sunfilter descending." the computer annouced as the spider escaped through a vent.

XXX

"This is the Bad Wolf scenario..." the Moxx of Balhoon was speaking to the face of Boe as the Doctor an Alex entered the Manchester suite.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket." the Doctor commented, "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." he fiddled with a control panel as Jabe approched them, "What do you think, Jabe?" he looked at her, "Listened to the engines - they pitched about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal, it dosn't make sense to me." Jabe replied.

"Where's the engine room?" he asked her.

"I don't know...but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And..." she gestured at Alex, "...your wife."

"She's not my wife." the Doctor denied immediately.

"Partner?" she guessed.

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

Jabe glanced at Alex "Prostitute..."

"Excuse me!" Alex cut in, insulted, "Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with the family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." she gestured to Cassandra and started to walk over to her.

"Don't start a fight." he called after her before offering Jabe his arm, "I'm all yours."

Alex watched him go, "And I want you home by midnight!" she called after him and he grinned back at her.

"Earth Death in 15 minutes. Earth Death in 15 minutes."

XXX

**Please review, I can only get better if you tell me what I'm doing wrong. REVIEW! :)**


	7. The End of the World: Sabotage

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reviewing and stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who the BBC does.**

The End of the World: Sabotage

"Who's in charge of Platform One?" the Doctor asked Jabe as they walked down the maintenance corridor, "Is there a captain or what?"

"There's the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal man." Jabe answered.

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?" he asked.

"The Corporation." she replied, "They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

"But there's no one from the corporation on board." he guessed.

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Unsinkable?"

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable... I ended up clinging to an iceberg, it wasn't half cold." he stopped a minute, "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not." Jabe replied, grimly.

"Fantastic." he grinned and started walking again.

"I don't understand." Jabe frowned, "In what way is _that_ fantastic?"

XXX

Alex stood with Cassandra by the window overlooking the Earth, "Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die." Cassandra said dramatically, "That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy. Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice." she sighed sadly, "I had so much fun."

"What happened to everyon else?" Alex asked, "The Human Race, where did it go?"

"They say Mankind has touched every star in the sky." Cassandra replied.

"So, you're NOT the last human."

"I am the last PURE human. The others... mingled" she said, disgusted, "Oh, they call themselves 'New Humans' and 'Proto-humans' and 'Digi-humans' even 'Human-ish' but you know what I call them?" she lowered her voice, "Mongrels."

"Right." Alex nodded, "And you stayed behind."

"I kept myself pure."

"How many operations have you had?"

"708." Cassandra answered, "Next week, it's 709, I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Alex. You've got a little bit of chin poking out."

"I'd rather die." she shook her head, disgusted.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt-"

"No, I mean it." Alex cut in, "I'd rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline."

"Oh well. What do you know." Cassandra sneered.

"I was born on that planet." Alex told her, "And so was my mum, and so was my dad and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, because you're not human. Anything human about you is long gone. You're just skin, Cassandra. Nice talking to ya."

She walked off and out the sliding doors, the Adherents watching.

XXX

"So tell me, Jabe. What's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" the Doctor wondered.

"Respect for the Earth." she replied.

"Oh, come on." he scoffed, "Everyone on this platform's worth zillions."

"Well...perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions."

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same. You respect the Earth as a family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another My ancestors were transplanted from the planet below. And I'm a direct descendent of the tropical rainforest."

He looked at her, impressed before turning to a control pannel

"Excuse me." he poked the screen with his sonic.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor?" Jabe asked and he stiffened, "Perhaps you could tell a story or two... perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left..." she trailed off but he didn't say anything, "I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species - refused to admit your existence."

He pretended to be concentraiting on the computer but emotion flickered across his face, "And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it." Jabe continued, "But it was right."

He stopped and looked down, a deep sadness in his eyes, "I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you exsist. I just want to say how sorry I am." she put a hand on his arm and he put his over hers as a tear dripped down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away before finishing the scan and walking through a door.

They looked around to find themselves in a ventilation chamber, huge fans circulating above a walkway.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" the Doctor asked.

XXX

Alex walked down a corridor as the Adherents appeared at the end of it. She smiled at them politely but one of them struck her and she fell to the ground, unconcious. An Adherent bent down and dragged her away.

XXX

"Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning." the Doctor commented, "Sort of, nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro." he scanned another control pannel with his sonic, "Gotcha." the panel opened and a metal spider scuttled out, across the floor and up the wall, "What the hell's that?"

"Is it part of the 'retro'?" Jabe asked.

"I don't think so." he shook his head, "Hold on." he pointed his sonic at the spider when Jabe fired a vine like strand at it, making it fall into the Doctor's waiting hand.

"Hey! Nice liana!" the Doctor complimented.

"Thank you!" she grinned, "We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." he turned to the spider, "Now then. Who's been bringing the pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jabe asked.

"Sabotage." the Doctor replied grimly.

"Earth Death in 10 minutes." the computer remided them.

"And the temperature's about to rocket." the Doctor continued, "Come on."

XXX

"The planet's end." Cassandra annouced in the Manchester suite and the other aliens turned to look at her, "Come gather! Come gather! Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad."

Britney Spears' 'Toxic' started to play from the jukebox.

XXX

The Doctor and Jabe ran along a smoke filled corridor until they reached the door to the steward's office, the source of the smoke.

"Come on! Get back!" the Doctor ushered the staff back before he soniced the control panel.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." the computer anouced.

"Was the steward in there?!" Jabe asked, concerned.

"You can smell him." the Doctor commented, "Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend."

XXX

Toxic continued to play as Alex woke up in the viewing gallery, rubbing her head.

"Sunfilter descending." the computer annouced, "Sunfilter descending."

Alex sat up in alarm as the sunfilter started to descend. She ran to the door, banging on it frantically, "Let me out!"

"Sunfilter descending."

XXX

The Doctor ran down the corridor.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Alex screamed from inside the viewing gallery just before the Doctor reached the door and fiddled with the control panel.

"Anyone in there?" he asked through the door.

"Let me out!" Alex yelled from inside.

"Oh, well, it would be you." he remarked.

XXX

"Open the door!" she demanded.

XXX

"Hold on! Gives us two ticks."

XXX

The room started smoking as the computer annouced, "Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending."

XXX

He fiddled with the panel some more and the screen dispayed 'sunfilter rising'.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." the computer annouced and he looked up triumphantly.

XXX

Alex sagged against the door in relief, "Sunfilter rising...Sunfilter descending."

XXX

"This is just what we need." the Doctor muttered, "The computer's getting clever."

XXX

"Stop messing around!" Alex exclaimed.

XXX

"I'm not messing around, it's fighting back!"

XXX

"Open the door!"

XXX

"Hang on!"

XXX

Alex ran down the steps and flattened herself on the floor, "The lock's melted!" she yelled.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending."

XXX

The Doctor jabbed his sonic into the wires of the control panel.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." the computer announced.

XXX

Breathing heavily, Alex ran back to the door.

"The whole thing's jammed." the Doctor shouted through the doors, "I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!"

"Where're the hell am I gonna go?!" she asked sarcastically, "Ipswich?!"

"Earth Death in 5 minutes."

XXX

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. The End of the World: Earth Death

**AN: Hola! Here's an early update for you, cause I was bored. Thanks for reviewing! Also, slightly important note at the end of the chapter. (Well, it's important to me, anyway)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who the BBC does.**

The End of the World: Earth Death

"The metal man confirms." Jabe told the guests in the Manchester suite as the Doctor entered, "The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one"

"How's that possible?" Cassandra asked as the Doctor took the spider from Jabe, "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me."

"Summon the Steward!" the Moxx ordered.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe informed them and they gasped in shock.

"Who killed him?" the Moxx asked.

"This whole event was sponsored by the face of Boe!" Cassandra pointed out, "He invited us!" the face of Boe shook his head, "Talk to the face! Talk to the face!"

"Easy way of finding out." the Doctor told them, "Someone bought a little pet on board." he held up the spider, "Let's send him back to Master."

He put the spider on the floor and it scuttled away and stopped in front of Cassandra who looked away shiftly before it moved to the Aherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme!" Cassandra gasped, "J'accuse!"

"That's all very well," the Doctor walked towards the Adherents, "And really kind of obvious if you think about it." one of the Adherents tried to strike him but he caught it's arm and pulled it off, "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." he ripped a wire out of the arm and the Adherents crumpled into a buddle of black cloaks, "Remote control droids. Nice little cover for the _real_ troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!" he nudged the spider with his foot, "Go home!"

The spider scurried back to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." Cassandra hissed and the Doctor raised his eyebrows, "At arms!" she ordered and her escorts raised their canisters.

"What are you going to do, moisturise me?" he asked mockingly.

"With acid." Cassandra smirked, "Oh, too late anway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it?" he asked, "How stupid's that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." the Doctor shook his head.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."

"Arrest her!" the Moxx ordered.

"Oh, shut it, pixie." Cassandra snapped, "I've still got my final option."

"Earth Death in 3 minutes."

"And here it comes." she smirked, "You're just as useful dead, all of you.I have shares in all your rival companies and they'll tripple in price as as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety sytems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe reminded her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but...I'm such a naughty thing, Spiders activate." Cassandra ordered and there was a series of explosions that rocked the platform.

"Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." she giggled, "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings..." and with that she teleported out with her escorts.

"Heat levels rising."

"Reset the computer!" the Moxx yelled.

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe sighed.

"No. We can do it by hand." the Doctor told them, "There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on" they walked to the door, "You lot, just chill!" he called over his shoulder.

"Earth Death in 2 minutes. Earth Death in 2 minutes."

XXX

"Heat levels - critical." the computer warned as they ran down the maintenance corridor, "Heat levels - critical."

They reached the ventillation chamber and looked around for the switch.

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." the Doctor groaned, looking past the enormous spinning fans at the switch.

"Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising." the computer annouced as the Doctor pulled down a level that slowed the fans down, "External temperatures, 5 thousand degrees."

The Doctor let go of the lever and the fans sped up again, he looked around hoplessly and Jabe pulled down the lever and held it.

"You can't." the Doctor protested, "The heat's going to vent through this place."

"I know." she replied.

"Jabe, you're made of wood." he reminded her.

"Then stop wasting time, Time Lord."

He grinned at her before rushing towards the fans.

"Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising."

XXX

The glass of the observation window in the Manchester suite began to crack.

"Heat leves, hazardous."

"We're going to die!" the Moxx cried.

XXX

"Heat levels, hazardous."

The Doctor dodged the first fan and anxiously watched the second.

XXX

Alex cowered as the glass of the observation window started to crack.

"Shields malfuctioning. Shields malfunctioning."

Rays of sun blasted throught the cracks and Alex screamed.

XXX

The Doctor stood before the second fan, looking back at Jabe who was panting and breathing heavily.

"Heat levels, critical." The computer announced as the Doctor quickly dodged the second fan, "Heat levels, critical."

XXX

The glass cracked futher in the Manchester suite before light engulfed the Moxx of Balhoon and he cried out.

XXX

The sun rays hit the wall either side of Alex.

"Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising."

XXX

The Doctor stood before the third fan as Jabe started shaking violently. Suddenly she gasped as one of her arms caught fire and she screamed. The Doctor, hearing the scream, looked back at her in shock then back at the fans that were moiving impossibly fast now that no one was holding the lever.

XXX

The walls around Alex were burning rapidly.

XXX

"Planet explodes in 10...9..." the computer counted down as the Doctor closed his eyes, "8...7...6...5...4"

The Doctor, still with his eyes closed camly stepped past the third fan. He quickly open his eyes and quickly pulled the switch down, "Raise shields!" he yelled.

XXX

Alex closed her eyes, waiting.

"Exoglass repair." the computer annouced as the glass started to repair itself and Alex opened her eyes, panting heavily.

XXX

The Doctor walked back past the fans and paused to look at the smoking remains of Jabe sadly

XXX

Alex walked into the Manchester suite where the aliens were sitting around, wounded or dead.

The Doctor entered and glaced at Alex before going over to Jabe companions and speaking to them quietly.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked him as he walked back to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered an edge to his voice, "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby." he strode over to the ostrich egg and broke it open revealing the teleportation feed, "Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." he turned a dial and Cassandra reappeared before them.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces." Cassandra gloated before realising she was back on the ship, "Oh."

"The Last Human." the Doctor spat.

"So. You passed my little test." she said, flustered, "Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club."

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." he glared at her.

"That depends on your definition of 'people.'" she countered, "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter..."

"And creak?" the Doctor asked smugly as she started creaking.

"And what?"

"Creak!" he clarified, "You're creaking."

Cassandra's skin started to tighten and her eyes became blodshot, "What? Ah! Ah!" she panicked, "I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturise me! Moisturise me! Where are my lovely surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." the Doctor reminded her as red blotches started covering her.

"Have pity!" she begged, "Moisturise me! Oh, Doctor!"

Alex stepped to the Doctor's side, "Help her." she whispered.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." he replied darkly as Cassandra started shrivelling.

"I'm...too...young!" she exclaimed before she exploded, skin going everywhere.

XXX

Alex stood in the Manchester suite looking down at the earth sadly as the Doctor joined her.

"It's the end of the Earth," she said tearfully, "It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go." he looked at her, "All those years... all that history and no one was even looking. It's just.."

He took her hand, "Come with me."

XXX

Alex stepped out the TARDIS with the Doctor onto a London street back in 2005. She looked around at everyone, seeing them differently.

"Big issue!" a seller yelled.

"You think it'll last forever." the Doctor remarked, "People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." they looked at the sky and were silent a momet.

"My planets gone." he told her and she looked at him, "It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"There was a war." he replied, "And we lost."

"A war with who?" she asked but he didn't answer, "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord." he told her, "I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else."

Alex was silent, not knowing what to to to that

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" he asked after a moment.

"What's life without a little danger?" she shrugged before sniffing the air, "Oh! Can you smell chips?"

"Yeah." he laughed, "Yeah!"

"I want chips." she told him.

"Me too." he grinned.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."

"No money."

"Why am I not surprised?" she rolled her eyes, "What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me." she laughed, "We've only got five billion years till the shops close..."

They laughed and linked arms waking off to the chippy.

XXX

**REVIEW! Also, I've put a poll up to see which of my upcoming stories I should focus on writing and upload next. There's descriptions of them on my profile but I'm gonna put them here as well. And most of them don't have titles so on the poll it uses the OC names :)**

**Rosalyn's Story - **What if Amy wasn't alone the night the Doctor came? What if she had a sister? What if her sister wasn't who she said she was? What if she wasn't even human? (11/OC) (Amy/Rory) First in the series.

**Abbey's Story - **Medical student and best friend of one miss Martha Jones, Abbey Johnson has always felt out of place especially since she started dreaming of a place with red grass, silver leaves and two suns. (10/OC friendship) First in the Starlight Chronicles.

**Taylor's Story - **When Jack met the Doctor and Rose he brought a partner in crime, his best friend Taylor Mason. (Jack/ OC) (Torchwood Crossover)

**Emily's Story - **"Run, you clever boy," Aliya breathed, smiling as she watched him on the screen, "And remember." - Emily closed her eyes before opening them and looking straight at him, "Run." she said with her last breath, "Run, you clever boy and remember." - Emily turned back to look at him as Clara knelt by his side, "And..." she smiled, looking at him, "This was the best time of my life. Running with you. So, you run, for me. One last time, run." she shook her head, blinking back tears, "Run, you clever boy, and remember." she turned away and smiled, "Remember me." - "My name is Emily Oswald and I was born to save the Doctor." (11/OC) First in The Sparks Fly Saga.

**Elena's Story -** Before he met Rose, the Doctor met a half human pshychic girl called Elena, who suffered a giant loss when he met her. Can they heal each other alone? Can Rose help? (9/OC) First in the Encanted Series.

**Erin's Story - **Erin Meyer never thought she'd fall in love, but then she met a man called the Doctor, a man who could change his face. And he took her away in his magical machine. She thought it would last forever, and do you know what? It did. (9/OC) First in the series.

**So, please review and vote for the poll, and if you could think of any titles for any of these stories (Except Elena's & Emily's) that would be helpful :) And I put the trailer for this story on youtube, so please go and watch it, **** ** watch?v=eZGHzNpl26Y** (If that link didn't work because last time I tried to put a link on here it didn't, just search 'Closure Trailer Doctor Who fanfiction')**

**REVIEW!**


	9. The Unquiet Dead: 1869

**AN: Hey, thanks for reviewing and voting for the poll, although some people vote via review, which is fine, I'll just add those votes at the end of the poll :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who the BBC does.**

The Unquiet Dead: 1869

An old man stood next a younger man looking down at the body of an old woman, laying in a coffin before them.

"Sneed and Company offer their sincerest condolences, sir." the old man told the younger man.

"Grandmama had such good innings, Mr. Sneed." the man replied quietly, "She was so full of life. I can't believe she's gone."

"Not gone, Mr. Redpath, sir." the old man, Sneed, corrected, "Merely sleeping."

"May I have a moment?" Redpath asked after a pause.

"Yes, of course." Sneed nodded, "I shall be in the next room, should you require anything."

Sneed left the room as Redpath bowed his head in grief, not noticing as a blue gas entered the old woman's body, her eyes snapping open.

She suddenly grabbed Redpath by the neck and throttled him as Sneed ran back in the room, hearing the commotion.

"Oh, no." Sneed gasped as the old woman snapped Redpath's neck and he fell to the floor, "Gwyneth!" Sneed called as he tried to wrestle the lid back on the coffin, "Get down here now! We've got another one!" the lid fell off the coffin before the old woman kicked the side off, knocking Sneed to the floor.

XXX

The old woman left the house, wailing, the blue gas surrounding her.

XXX

"Hold that one down!" the Doctor yelled to Alex across the TARDIS console.

"I AM holding this one down!" she yelled back.

"Well, hold them BOTH down!"

"I don't think it's going to work."

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"Why, what happened in 1860?"

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!"

XXX

"Gwyneth!" Sneed shouted as he dabbed his forehead with a cloth, "Where are you, girl? Gwyneth!" a young girl with dark hair, wearing an old fashioned maids uniform, appeared in the door way, "Where've you been? I was shouting!"

"I've been in the stables, sir," Gwyneth replied, "Bringing the ice for old Sampson."

"Well, get back in there and harness him up." Sneed ordered.

"Whatever for, sir?" Gwyneth frowned.

"The stiffs are getting lively again. Mr. Redpath's grandmother - she's up and on her feet and out there somewhere, on the streets! We've got to find her!"

"Mr. Sneed, for shame! How many more times? It's ungodly!"

"Don't look at me like it's my fault!" Sneed exclaimed, "Now come on, hurry up! She was 86. She can't have got far."

"What about Mr. Redpath?" she asked, "Did you deal with him?"

"No." Sneed replied grimly, "She did."

"That's awful, sir." Gwyneth gasped, "I know it's not my place, and please - forgive me for for talking out of turn, sir. But this is getting beyond, now. Something terrible is happening in this house, and we've got to get help."

"And we will!" he promised, "As soon as we get that dead old woman locked up and safe and sound. Now stop prevaricating girl, get the hearse ready. We're going body snatching."

XXX

The TARDIS materialised in a snowy, deserted street.

XXX

The TARDIS controls streamed as the Doctor and Alex lay on the floor, laughing.

"Blimey!" Alex laughed as they got up.

"You're telling me! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." she nodded, "Where are we? Did we make it?"

The Doctor looked at the monitor before he grinned, "I did it!" he told her happily, "Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."

"It's Christmas." she smiled, "I love Christmas."

He gestured to the doors, "All yours."

"But think about it." she began, "There's moments throughout history, little moments that happen and then they're gone. Just like that." she snapped her fingers, "They can never happen again. Except for you." she studied him intently, "You can go back and see any moment you want. Day that are long dead and a hundred thousand sunsets ago... no wonder you never sit still."

"Not a bad life." he commented.

"Better with two, right?" she grinned and he nodded slightly making her hug him quickly before rushing to the doors.

"Oi, oi, oi!" he called after her, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"1860!"

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella! There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

Alex quickly rushed off to get changed and the Doctor grinned after her.

XXX

Sneed and Gwyneth drove the hearse through town, looking for the old woman.

"Not a sign." Sneed sighed, "Where is she?"

"She's vanished into the ether sir," Gwyneth said, "Where can she be?"

Sneed stopped the hearse and looked at her, "You tell me, girl."

Gwyneth tensed, "What do you mean?"

"Gwyneth, you know full well."

"No, sir." Gwyneth shook her head, "I can't."

"Use the sight."

"It's not right, sir."

"Find the old lady. Or you're dismissed." he threatened, "Now, look inside, girl. Look deep. Where is she?"

Gwyneth closed her eyes, "She's lost, sir." she replied, "She's so alone. Oh, my lord. So many strange things in her head."

"But where?" Sneed questioned.

"She's excited. About tonight. Before she passed on, she was going to see him."

"Who's him?" Sneed wondered.

"A great man." she answered, "All the way from London. The great, great man."

XXX

Someone knocked on the door as a man with a beard held his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead.

"Mr. Dickens!" a man called through the door, "Mr. Dickens! Excuse me, sir, Mr. Dickens - this is your call."

The man, Dickens, didn't respond so the man entered the room, "Are you quite well, sir?" he asked, concerned.

"Splendid," Dickens replied, "Splendid. Sorry."

"Time you were on, sir." the man told him.

"Absolutely." Dickens nodded, "I was just, brooding." the man threw him a questioning look, "Christmas eve." he sighed, "Not the best of times to be alone."

"Did no one travel with you, sir?" the man asked, "No lady wife waiting out front?"

"I'm afraid not."

"You can have mine if you want." the man joked, laughing.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare. I've been rather, let's say, clumsy, with family matters. By God, I'm too old to cause any more trouble."

"You speak as though it's all over, sir!"

"Oh, no, it's never over." he sighed, "On and on I go. The same old show." they looked at a poster announcing his show, "I'm like a ghost, condemned to repeat myself..." he stood up, "... for all eternity."

"It's never too late, sir," the man remarked, "You could always think up some new turns."

"No, I can't. Even my imagination grows stale." he took a swig of drink, "I'm an old man. Perhaps I've thought everything I'll ever think. Still! The lure of the lime-light! As potent as a pipe what, eh?" the man helped him change his jacket, "On with the show."

XXX

The Doctor was doing unnecessary repair work on the TARDIS when Alex walked in, dressed in period clothes, and he looked at her in surprise, "Blimey!" he breathed.

"I look ridiculous." Alex complained.

"You look beautiful!" he complimented and she smiled, surprised. There was a pause and he looked away awkwardly, "... considering."

She frowned, "Considering what?"

"That you're Human!"

She shook her head, amused, "I'm going to take that as a compliment even if it was an insult. And you've changed too, I see. New jumper?"

"Yep!" he grinned, getting out from under the console.

"No, no, you stay there!" she pointed at him, "You've done this before. It's my turn!" she hurried to the doors and opened them, looking out at the snow covered street.

She stepped out, making a footprint in the snow. She looked around in amazement as the Doctor followed her out.

"Ready for this?" he asked, offering her his arm. She smiled and took it, "Here we go. History!" he grinned as they walked down the street together.

XXX

Inside the theatre the curtains opened for Dickens' show and the audience applauded, the dead old woman sitting slap bang in the middle of them.

XXX

"She's in there, sir." Gwyneth said as they arrived at the theatre, "I'm certain of it."

They stepped out of the hearse.

On the other side of the street of the Doctor bought a newspaper from a vendor and unfolded, scanning.

"I got the fight a bit wrong." He admitted.

"I don't care." Alex told him.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

"I don't care!"

"And it's not Naples."

"I don't care."

"It's Cardiff."

She grinned, "Brilliant!"

"Cardiff?" he scoffed, "Brilliant?"

"What's wrong with Cardiff? I've always wanted to go to Wales. I don't know why though..."

XXX

"Now, it is a fact," Dickens spoke to a rapt audience, "That there was nothing particular about the knocker on the door of this house. But let any man explain to me if he can, how it happened, that Scrooge, having without it's undergoing any intermediate process of change, saw not a knocker - but Marley's face." the audience gasped, "Marley's face! It looked at Scrooge as Marley used to look. It looked like..."

As he spoke the blue gas started escaping the old woman, "Oh, my lord!" Dickens gasped as he saw the gas, "It looked... like that!" he pointed a trembling finger at the old woman, "What phantasmagoria is this?"

The old woman rose from her seat, letting out a long wail as the audience screamed and trampled over each other in their hurry to get away.

XXX

As they waked down the street, the Doctor and Alex heard the screams coming coming from the theatre.

"That's more like it!" the Doctor grinned, tossing the newspaper over his shoulder as he ran towards the theatre, Alex following.

XXX

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I'm gonna put the pic of Alex in The Unquiet Dead on my tumblr. Also, the trailer for this story is on youtube, so please check it out. REVIEW :)**


	10. The Unquiet Dead: Charles Dickens

**AN: Hello! Thanks for reviewing, following, favouriting or just reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who the BBC does.**

The Unquiet Dead: Charles Dickens

"Stay in your seats." Dickens urged, "I beg of you. It is a lantern show, it's trickery."

Sneed and Gwyneth struggled against the crowd to get into the theatre.

"There she is, sir!" Gwyneth pointed at the old woman.

"I can see that!" Sneed exclaimed as the gas zoomed around the room, "The whole bloomin' world can see that!"

The Doctor and Alex entered, watching the gas zoom around, "Fantastic." he grinned.

The last of the gas left the old woman and she slumped in her chair, dead.

The Doctor approached Dickens, "Did you see where it came from?"

"Ah." Dickens turned to him, "The wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!"

"Excuse me!" Alex cried as she saw Gwyneth and Sneed taking off with the old woman's body, "Leave her alone! Doctor, I'm going after them!" she followed them out of the theatre.

"Be careful!" the Doctor called to her as he jumped on the stage, "Did it say anything? Could it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Doctor?" Dickens eyed him, "You look more like a navy."

"What's WRONG with this jumper?" he asked indignantly.

XXX

Gwyneth and Sneed loaded the body in the back of the hearse as Alex caught up to them.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Oh, it's such a tragedy, miss." Gwyneth told her, "Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary."

Alex pushed Gwyneth out the way and felt the old woman's forehead, "She's cold..." she breathed, "She's dead! Oh my God! What did you do to her?!"

Before Gwyneth could reply Sneed approached Alex silently from behind and covered her mouth with a cloth. She struggled for a moment before she went limp.

"What did you do that for?" Gwyneth asked, shocked.

"She's seen to much." Sneed replied, "Get her in the hearse!"

Gwyneth bent down to pick up Alex.

XXX

In the theatre the blue gas dived into a gas lamp and disappeared.

"Gas!" the Doctor realised, "It's made of gas!"

XXX

Gwyneth quickly finished putting Alex in the hearse as the Doctor exited the theatre, Dickens following.

"Alex!" the Doctor yelled as Gwyneth slammed the door shut and he ran after the hearse.

"You're not escaping me, sir!" Dickens exclaimed as the hearse drove away and the Doctor stared after it, "What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?"

"Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks." he waved him off before he spotted a coach and ran over to it, shouting to the diver, "Oi, you! Follow that hearse!" he jumped into the coach.

"You can't do that, sir!" Dickens protested.

"Why not?"

"Why not?! I'll give you a very good reason why not! This is my coach!"

"Well, get in then!" he pulled Dickens into the coach before turning to the driver, "Move!"

The coach rumbled off.

"Everything in order, Mr. Dickens?" the driver asked.

"No!" Dickens answered, "It is not!"

"What did he say?" the Doctor looked at Dickens.

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour-"

"Dickens?" the Doctor cut in.

"Yes."

"Charles Dickens?"

"Yes."

"THE Charles Dickens?"

"Shall I remove the gentleman, sir?" the driver asked.

"Charles Dickens!" the Doctor grinned, "You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant! I've read 'em all! 'Great Expectations', 'Oliver Twist' and what's that other one, the one with the ghost?"

"'A Christmas Carol'?" Dickens suggested.

"No, no, no," he shook his head, "The one with the trains... 'The Signal Man', that's it, terrifying! The best short story ever written! You're a genius!"

"You want me to get rid of him, sir?" the driver asked him again.

"Er, no, I think he can stay." Dickens replied.

"Honestly Charles - can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan."

"... what?" Dickens frowned, confused, "A what?"

"Fan!" he clarified, "Number one fan, that's me."

"How exactly are you a fan?" Dickens shook his head, "In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?"

"No, it means 'fanatic'," he explained, "Devoted to. Mind you, I've gotta say, that American bit in 'Martin Chuzzlewit', what was that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean it's rubbish that bit."

"I thought you said you were man fan." Dickens said, a bit disgruntled.

"Ah, well, if you can't take criticism... go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, come on, faster!"

The driver urged the horses on.

"Who exactly IS in that hearse?" Dickens asked

"My friend. And it's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger."

"Why are we wasting my time taking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver! Be swift! The chase is on!"

"Yes, sir." the driver replied.

"Thatta boy, Charlie!" the Doctor grinned, delighted.

"Nobody calls me Charlie."

"The ladies do."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you, I'm your number one-"

"Number one fan, yes..."

XXX 

Gwyneth and Sneed carried Alex into the Chapel of Rest.

"The poor girl's still alive, sir!" Gwyneth gasped, "What're we going to do with her?"

They put her down on a table that was evidently used for dead bodies.

"I don't know!" Sneed exclaimed, "I didn't plan any of this did I. Isn't my fault if the dead won't stay dead."

"Then whose fault is it, sir?" Gwyneth asked, "Why is this happening to us?"

They left the room, locking Alex in as a gas lamp flickered.

XXX

"I did the Bishop a favour, once." Sneed said in the hallway, "Made his nephew look like a cherub. Even though he'd been a fortnight in the weir. Perhaps he'll do us an exorcism on the cheap." there was a knock on the door and they looked up, alarmed, "Say I'm not in. Tell them we're closed. Just - just get rid of them." he ushered Gwyneth towards the door.

XXX

Alex woke up, looking slightly confused, not noticing the gas from the lamps fill Redpath's corpse.

Redpath suddenly shot up in his coffin.

XXX

Gwyneth opened the door to reveal Dickens, the Doctor standing slightly behind him, "I'm sorry, sir, we're closed."

"Nonsense!" Dickens scoffed, "Since when did and undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in, sir." Gwyneth lied, trying to shut the door but Dickens forced it open.

"Don't lie to me, child!" Dickens exclaimed, angrily.

"I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens, but the master's indisposed." she told him as a gas lamp flared behind her.

"Having trouble with your gas?" the Doctor asked.

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" Dickens wondered.

XXX

Alex jumped as she heard Redpath grunting, "Are you okay?" she asked but he just stared at her and kept making grunting sounds, "You're kidding me, yeah? This is a joke, right?." he climbed out of the coffin, "Really? Zombies?" he took staggering steps towards her, "Okay, not a joke." she ran to the door and tried to open it.

XXX

The Doctor forced his way into the house and pressed ear to the wall.

"You're not allowed in, sir!" Gwyneth exclaimed.

"There's something in the walls." he remarked.

XXX

Alex backed against the door as the old woman's corpse rose from the other coffin and Alex gasped.

XXX

"The gas pipes." the Doctor said, "Something's living inside the gas."

XXX

Alex grabbed a vase, emptying it out, and threw it a Redpath but it only caused him to stumble.

"Let me out!" she screamed, rattling the door handle frantically, "Open the door! Doctor!"

XXX

Gwyneth, the Doctor and Dickens looked up as they heard Alex scream, Gwyneth closing her eyes in dismay.

"That's her." the Doctor commented.

XXX

"Doctor!" Alex yelled as the corpses advanced on her dangerously, "Please, let me out!"

XXX

The Doctor charged past Sneed, "This is my house!" Sneed exclaimed as Dickens charged past him too. He turned to Gwyneth as she ran after them, shaking a finger at her, "I told you!"

XXX

Alex hammered against the door as the corpses got closer, "Let me out! Somebody, open the door! Open the door!"

Redpath clasped a hand over her mouth, muffling her just as the Doctor kicked the door in.

"I think this is MY dance." he glared at the corpses, releasing Alex from their grip and pulling her to his side.

"It's a prank?" Dickens frowned, "It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence."

"No, we're not." the Doctor shook his head, "The dead are walking." he grinned down at Alex, "Hi!"

"Hello!" she grinned back, "Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens."

"Oh." Alex nodded as if that were completely normal, "Okay."

The Doctor turned to the corpses, "I'm the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"We're failing." Redpath replied, his voice echoing, "Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us." they threw their heads back, wailing as the gas left them before they fell to the floor.

XXX

"I cannot belive that you actually drugged me," Alex ranted furiously to Sneed, "And kidnaped me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander!"

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed exclaimed as the Doctor sniggered at Alex's rant.

"And, as if that's not enough," Alex continued, "You put me in a room full of zombies and leave me to die! So would you please explain!"

"It's not my fault, it's this house!" Sneed defended, "It always has a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs... the er, dear departed," he corrected seeing Dickens' offended look, "Started getting restless."

"Tommyrot." Dickens waved him off.

"You witnessed it!" Sneed reminded him, "Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk and it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps..."

Gwyneth walked over to the Doctor, handing him a cup of tea, "Two sugars, sir," she whispered, "Just how you like it." she walked away and the Doctor watched her retreating back curiously.

"One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service!" Sneed continued, "Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy." Dickens scoffed.

"Oh, Charles, you were there." the Doctor pointed out.

"I saw nothing but an illusion." he insisted.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." he turned to Sneed, ignoring Dickens' stunned look, "What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir," Sneed replied, "Never seen anything like that."

"Means it's getting stronger." he told them, "The rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through."

"And the rift is... what?" Alex asked.

"It's a weak point in time and space." he explained, "The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time."

"That's how I got the house so cheap." Sneed realised as Dickens left the room, un-noticed, "Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a... shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

XXX

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And vote on the poll of you haven't already, cos I'm closing it tomorrow morning, so last chance.**


	11. The Unquiet Dead: The Gelth

**AN: Hey! Sorry the chapter is up later today than usual, I completley forgot I was supposed to pu it up today. Anyway, the winner of the poll was Emily's story, which is now titled 'Our Time is Here', so that should be up late january or early febuary if I stick to my schedule. And thanks for reviewing, you're all awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who the BBC does.**

The Unquiet Dead: The Gelth

Dickens wandered the corridors, alone, "Impossible." he muttered.

XXX

Dickens entered the room that Alex has been locked in and took the lid of Redpath's coffin, where Redapth was laying peacefully. He waved his hand in front of Redpath's face before fumbling around underneath the coffin, oblivious to the Doctor watching from the doorway.

"Checking for strings?" the Doctor called making Dickens turn.

"Wires, perhaps?" he suggested, "There must be some mechanism behind this fraud!"

The Doctor walked over to him, "Oh, come on, Charles. Alright. I shouldn't have told you to shut up." he put a hand on Dickens' shoulder, "I'm sorry. But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures."

"I cannot accept that."

"And what does the Human body do when it decomposes?" the Doctor continued, "It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things, they can slip inside and use it as a vehicle. Just like your driver and his coach."

"Stop it!" Dickens snapped, "Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?"

"Not wrong. There's just more to learn."

"I've always railed against the fantasies. Oh I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them - that's what they were. Illusions! The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices. Great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack o' lanterns. In which case, have I wasted my brief span here Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?"

XXX

Gwyneth lit a gas lamp in the kitchen as Alex entered and started the washing up.

"Please, miss!" Gwyneth protested, "You shouldn't be helping! It's not right!"

"Don't be silly." Alex waved her off, "Sneed works you to death." she handed Gwyneth a cloth to dry with, "How much do you get paid?"

"Eight pound a year, miss." Gwyneth replied.

Alex nodded, knowing that it would be worth a lot more now than it would in her time, "So, did you to school?"

"Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every Sunday. Nice and proper."

"Once a week?"

Gwyneth nodded, "We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second."

"Me too." Alex admitted and they both laughed.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the Heath all on my own!"

"I did that all the time. I used to hang around the shops with my sister, Rose, and her friend, Shareen and they used to look at boys while I brought them snacks."

Gwyneth stopped laughing and looked away, scandalised, "Well, I don't know much about that, miss."

"Come on, times might've changed a bit but you must've done something smilliar."

"I don't think so, miss."

"Gwyneth, it's okay. You can tell me, I bet there's someone you like."

"I suppose. There is this one lad... The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him!"

"Oh, I like a nice smile." Alex agreed, startling herself slightly as the Doctor's grin came to mind, "Rose says they have to have a good smile and a nice bum."

"Well, I have never heard the like!" Gwyneth said, shocked and Alex just laughed and Gwyneth joined in a moment later.

"Talk to him." Alex encourage, "Get to know him, he wont be able to say no."

"I swear it's the strangest thing, miss." Gwyneth shook her head, "You've got all the clothes and the breeding but you talk like some sort of wild thing!"

"I'm really not" she told her, "That's Rose, but that's not a bad thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr. Sneed and this job"

"Ah, now that's not fair." Gwyneth protested, "He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in. Because I lost my mum and dad to flu when I was twelve."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Thank you, miss." Gwyneth smiled, "But I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss."

"Maybe." Alex nodded the she realised what Gwyneth had said, "Um, how did you know he's dead."

"I don't know," Gwyneth turned back to the washing, trying to divert the topic.

"My father died ages ago."

"You've been thinking about him lately, more than ever."

"I guess." she shrugged. She had to admit that it had crossed her mind to ask the Doctor to take her to see her father but the thought had left her mind almost as soon as it had entered. She couldn't see her dad again, it would hurt too much, "How did you know that?"

"Mr. Sneed says I think to much." she said instead of answering, "I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?"

"No," Alex shook her head with a slight laugh, "No servants where I'm from."

"And you've come such a long way." Gwyneth said.

"Why do you think that?" Alex asked, eyeing her.

"You're from London." Gwyneth stared at her intently, "I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about. Half naked, for shame. And the noise... and the metal boxes racing past... and the birds in the sky... they're metal as well. Metal birds with People in them, people flying. And you, you've flown so far, further than anyone! The things you've seen... the darkness... the big bad wolf-" she staggered back, afraid, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss."

"It's okay." Alex assured her.

"I can't help it, ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!"

"But it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right?" the Doctor asked from the doorway making both girls jump.

"All the time, sir." Gwyneth replied, "Every night. Voices in my head."

"You grew up on top of the rift." he explained, "You're part of it. You're the key."

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir." Gwyneth told him, "Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts."

"Well, that should help." he nodded, "You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth asked, confused.

"We're going to have a séance."

XXX

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists." Gwyneth said as they all sat around a table, "Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands."

"I can't take part in this." Dickens stood.

"Humbug?" the Doctor asked, "Come on, open mind."

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. Séances?" he scoffed, "Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

"Now, don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium." the Doctor grinned.

"You actually said that." Alex commented in disbelief.

"Come on," the Doctor looked at Dickens, "We might need you." Dickens reluctantly say down, "Good man. Now, Gwyneth." he turned to her, "Reach out."

"Speak to us." Gwyneth called, "Are you there? Sprits come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

A murmuring filled the air as she raised her head to the ceiling.

"Can anyone else here that?" Alex asked.

"Nothing can happen." Dickens insisted, "This is sheer folly."

"Look at her." Alex pointed at Gwyneth.

"I feel them." Gwyneth breathed as the blue gas filled the room, "I feel them!"

"What are they saying?" Alex wondered.

"They can't get through the rift." the Doctor answered before turning to Gwyneth, "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't!" Gwyneth gasped.

"Yes you can. Just believe it." the Doctor encouraged, "I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."

Gwyneth looked pained for a moment before she lowered her head and opened her eyes, "Yes." she whispered as three gaseous figures appeared behind her.

"Great God." Sneed gaped, "Spirits from the other side!"

"The other side of the universe." the Doctor remarked.

"Pity us." the creature said, its voice childlike, "Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us."

"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor asked.

"The rift." the Gelth replied, "Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."

"What for?"

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction."

"Why, what happened?"

"Once we had physical form like you. But then the war came."

"War?" Dickens frowned, "What war?"

"The Time War." the Gelth answered and the Doctor and Alex glanced at each other, "The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses." the Doctor realised.

"We want to stand tall." the Gelth sighed, "To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us!"

"We can't do that." Alex protested.

"Why not?" the Doctor looked at her.

"It's... it's just not..."

"No decent? Not polite? It could save their lives."

"Open the rift." the Gelth begged, "Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!"

They disappeared and Gwyneth collapsed onto the table.

"Gwyneth!" Alex gasped, rushing over to her.

"All true." Dickens breathed.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked Gwyneth.

"It's all true." Dickens muttered.

XXX 

Alex mopped Gwyneth's forehead as she lay asleep on the couch.

"It's okay." Alex soothed as Gwyneth woke, "You just sleep."

"But my angels, miss." Gwyneth sat up, "They came, didn't they? They need me?"

"They do need you Gwyneth." the Doctor told her, "You're they're only chance of survival."

Alex turned to him, "Can you please just leave her alone? She's exhausted and she's not fighting any battles." the Doctor sighed as Alex handed Gwyneth a drink, "Here, drink this."

"Well, what did you say, Doctor?" Sneed asked, "Explain it again. What are they?"

"Aliens." he said simply.

Sneed frowned, "Like... foreigners, you mean?"

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." he pointed skywards.

"Brecon?"

"Close. They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl." Dickens realised, sounding a bit tipsy.

"They're not using." Alex insisted, "It could be dangerous."

"But she can help." the Doctor argued, "Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."

"Incredible." Dickens breathed, "Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist on our world by inhabiting cadavers."

"Good system." the Doctor remarked, "It might work."

Alex stalked over to him, "It's a rubbish system and it will never work."

"Why not? It's like recycling."

"Seriously though, you can't."

"Seriously though, I can."

"It's just... wrong!" she exclaimed, "Those bodies were living people! We should respect them even in death!"

"Do you carry a donor card?" he asked her.

"That's different," she argued, "That's-"

"It's different, yeah." he cut in, "It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home." Alex was silent and he spoke more softly, "You heard what they said, times short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

She shook her head, "They're still not using her."

"Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwyneth asked making them look at her.

"You don't understand, Gwyneth." Alex told her gently.

"Well you would say that miss. That's very clear in your mind. You're scared for me. Your scared my angels will hurt me. But I can't just ignore them, they need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?"

"You don't HAVE to do anything." he told her, showing Alex was giving her a choice.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me."

"We need to find the rift." he told them, turning to look at Sneed, "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the Ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the morgue." Sneed answered.

"No chance you were gonna say 'gazebo' was there?" Alex sighed, not pleased by the situation in the slightest.

XXX

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Unquiet Dead: Bleak House

**AN: Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter.**

The Unquiet Dead: Bleak House

"Talk about Bleak House." the Doctor commented as they entered the morgue.

"The thing is, Doctor," Alex turned to him, "The Gelth don't succeed. Because I know they don't. I know for a fact that corpses weren't walking around in 1869."

"Time's in flux." he explained, "It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that." he clicked his fingers, "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

"Doctor," Dickens called, "I think the room is getting colder."

Alex gulped, "Here they come."

The Gelth filled the room and one of them positioned itself under an archway, "You have come to help!" they cheered, "Praise the Doctor! Praise him!"

"Promise you won't hurt her!" Alex yelled.

"Hurry!" the Gelth urged them, ignoring Alex, "Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth."

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer." the Doctor told them, "Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?"

"My angels." Gwyneth breathed, "I can help them live."

"Okay, where's the weak point?" the Doctor asked.

"Here, beneath the arch." the Gelth answered.

Gwyneth went to position herself beneath the arch but Alex stopped her, "Please don't do this, Gwyneth." she begged.

"My angels." Gwyneth said again, moving past Alex and standing beneath the arch, "Beneath the arch."

"Establish the bridge," the Gelth ordered, "Reach out of the void, let us through!"

"Yes." Gwyneth gasped, "I can see you! I can see you! Come."

"Bridgehead establishing." the Gelth stated.

"Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!"

"It is begun!" the Gelth declared, "The bridge is made!" Gwyneth's mouth opened and and Gelth poured out of it, "She has given herself to the Gelth!"

"There's rather a lot of them, eh." Dickens remarked.

"The bridge is open. We descend." suddenly the gas turned red, the figure becoming demonic, "The Gelth will come through in force."

You said you were few in number!" Dickens exclaimed.

"A few _billion_. And all in need of corpses."

"Gwyneth... stop this!" Sneed ordered as the bodies in the morgue began to rise, "Listen to your master! This had gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you-"

"Mr. Sneed! Get back!" Alex yelled.

But it was too late. A corpse grabbed Sneed and snapped his neck, holding his as a Gelth filled him.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." the Doctor remarked.

"You think?!" Alex glared at him.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth." Sneed's corpse said, "Come. March with us."

"No!" Dickens shouted as the corpses advanced on the Doctor and Alex.

"We need bodies." the Gelth said, "All of you. Dead. The Human race. Dead."

The corpses backed them against a dungeon door, "Gwyneth, stop them!" the Doctor yelled, "Send them back! Now!"

"Three more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth."

"I- I can't! I'm sorry!" Dickens stuttered as the Doctor pushed Alex behind the dungeon door with him and slammed it shut, "It's too much for me! I'm so-" Dickens left the room, one of the Gelth following.

"Give yourself to the glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."

"I trusted you." the Doctor glared at them, "I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all it's flesh."

"Not while I'm alive." he vowed as the corpses rattled the door.

"Then live no more."

XXX

Dickens panted against the door as a Gelth seeped out the door and swirled around the knocker making it look like the knocker out of 'A Christmas Carol'. He turned and ran again.

XXX

"I can't die, though." Alex commented, looking at the Doctor, "Its impossible, isn't it? Isn't it?!"

"I'm sorry."

XXX

Dickens exited the house, a Gelth following.

"Failing." it cried, "Atmosphere hostile!" it flew into a gas lamp.

"Gas..." Dickens gasped, "Gas!"

XXX

"But born in 1980 and it's 1869!" she exclaimed, "How could I possibly die when I haven't even been born yet?!"

"Time isn't a straight line." he explained, "It can twist into any shape. You be born in 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here."

"It isn't your fault." she said, "I wanted to come."

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon! In Cardiff!" he sounded horrified.

"It's not just dying, though." Alex reminded him, "We'll become one of them."

XXX

Dickens ran through the hallway, turning gas lamps on and letting gas out, wheezing slightly.

XXX

"But, we'll go down fighting, yeah?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"Together?"

"Yeah!" he took her hand, "I'm _so_ glad I met you."

She looked at him in surprised, "Me too."

They smiled at each other a moment before Dickens rushed into the room.

"Doctor!" Dickens gasped, "Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What're you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Turn it on! Gas the place!" he turned on another lamp.

"Brilliant." the Doctor's eyes widened, "Gas!"

"How is this helping?" Alex asked, confused.

"Am I correct, Doctor?" Dickens asked, "These creatures are gaseous!"

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host." the Doctor explained, "Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!"

"I hope... oh lord," Dickens backed away as the corpses turned on him, "I hope that this theory will be validated soon. If not immediately."

"Plenty more!" the Doctor smashed a gas canister against the wall and the Gelth were sucked from the corpses with a scream.

"It's working." Dickens breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gwyneth!" the Doctor looked at her, "Send them back! They lied, they're not angels."

"Liars." Gwyneth said simply.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"

"I can't breathe." Alex choked.

"Charles, get her out." the Doctor ordered.

Dickens grabbed Alex's arm but she shoved him off, "No! I'm not leaving her!"

"They're too strong." Gwyneth said.

"Remember that world you saw?" the Doctor asked her, "Alex's world? All those people, none of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."

"I can't send them back." Gwyneth said firmly, "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them her. Get out." she pulled a box of matches out from her apron pocket.

"No! Don't!" Alex yelled.

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth ordered.

"Alex," the Doctor grabbed her shoulders, "Get out, go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!"

Dickens and Alex ran from the morgue as the Doctor held out his hand for the matches, "Now give that to me."

Gwyneth was unresponsive.

XXX

Dickens led Alex through the dark house filled with gas, "This way!"

XXX

The Doctor felt Gwyneth's neck for a pulse and his face fell, "I'm sorry." he kissed her forehead, "Thank you." he ran from the morgue.

Gwyneth lit the match.

XXX

The building went up in flames just as the Doctor dove out the doorway, joining Alex and Dickens.

"She didn't make it." Alex realised, looking at him.

"I'm sorry." he apologised, "She closed the rift."

"At such a cost. The poor child." Dickens remarked but Alex kept looking at the Doctor.

"I did try, Alex." he told her, "But Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes.

"What?" she shook her head, not understanding.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch."

"But..." she frowned, "She wasn't, she spoke to us. She helped us, she saved us. How could she have done that if she was dead?"

"There are more things on Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy," Dickens said, "Even for you, Doctor."

"She saved the world." Alex remarked quietly, "A servant girl. No one will ever know."

"We'll know." the Doctor told her comfortingly, taking her hand, "And we won't ever forget."

XXX

"Right then, Charlie boy," the Doctor said as the three of them stood before the TARDIS, "I've just got to go into my um... shed. Won't be long!"

"Have you got any plans for Christmas?" Alex asked Dickens.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London." he replied, "Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."

"You've cheered up!" the Doctor noted.

"Exceedingly!" Dickens agreed, "This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must wright about them!"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Alex asked.

"I shall be subtle at first." he assured her, "The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks and ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and The Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!"

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you." the Doctor shook Dickens' hand, "Fantastic." he turned back to the TARDIS.

"Goodbye." Alex smiled at Dickens, "And thank you." she kissed his cheek.

"Oh, my dear-" Dickens stuttered, "How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand, in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?"

"You'll see." the Doctor nodded to the TARDIS, "In the shed." he opened the door to the TARDIS.

"Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this, who are you?"

"Just a friend." he answered after a moment, "Passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times." Dickens continued, "I don't want to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor - do they last?"

"Oh, yes!"

"For how long?"

"Forever! Right." the Doctor turned to the TARDIS, "Shed. Come on, Alex..."

They headed for the TARDIS.

"In - in the box?" Dickens asked, "Both of you?"

"Down boy." the Doctor grinned, "See ya!"

They entered the TARDIS, closing the door after them, and walked over to the console.

"It's so sad, though." Alex commented, "He dies, what? Next year?"

"He'll never get to tell his story." the Doctor agreed as they looked at the screen, watching Dickens outside, "But in your time he was already dead! We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise." he pressed a button and the engines revved up. They smiled as they watched Dickens face when the TARDIS disappeared before his eyes.

XXX

Laughing, Dickens walked away from where the TARDIS had stood.

"Merry Christmas, sir." a man said to Dickens as he passed.

"Merry Christmas to you." Dickens replied, "God bless us! Everyone!"

XXX

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Aliens of London: 12 Months

Aliens of London: 12 Months

The TARDIS materialised in the Powell Estate and the Doctor and Alex stepped out, the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS and crossing his arms.

"How long have I been gone?" Alex asked him.

"About 12 hours." he answered and they laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Okay, I'm not gonna be long." she told him, "I've just got to see my mum and Rose. And maybe Mickey."

"What are you gonna tell your mum?" he asked.

"Dunno." she shrugged, "Tell her that I met tree aliens and a psychic welsh girl who saved the world in 1869." the Doctor snorted at the thought as she smiled, "Nah, I can't tell her the truth. I'll probably just tell her I was with a friend. See ya!" she walked off, waving over shoulder before she turned and started walking backwards towards the flats, pointing at him, "Don't disappear!" he gave her a look to say 'as if I would' and she ran off into the flats.

XXX

Alex ran up the stairs to the flats, grinning.

XXX

The Doctor wandered about outside, bored. He kicked a bottle across the ground before a poster stuck to a pillar caught his eye. He walked over to it and unfolded the corner seeing the words 'Can you help?' and a picture of Alex.

XXX

Alex opened the door the the Tyler flat, "I'm back!" she called as she dropped her keys onto a side table, "Is anyone home?" she walked further into the flat and smiled seeing Jackie standing in the kitchen door way with a cup of tea, "You okay?" she asked her but Jackie just stared at her as if she couldn't believe she was standing there, "What? What's wrong?""

Jackie dropped her mug and it fell to the floor with a crash.

XXX

The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked at the poster before he ran to the flats.

XXX

"It's you." Jackie breathed.

Alex frowned, "Of course it's me!"

"Oh, my God." Jackie gasped, shaken, "It's you."

"Alex?" someone said from behind Alex and she turned to see Rose staring at her with wide eyes, "Oh, my God!"

Jackie enveloped Alex in a hug and she frowned looking over Jackie's shoulder at the piles of posters on the coffee table saying 'Where is Alex?'.

Jackie let her go and Rose hugged her as well just as the Doctor came crashing in.

"It's not 12 hours," he told her, "It's er... 12 months. You've been gone a whole year." he laughed apologetically, "Sorry."

XXX

A small boy spray painted the words 'Bad Wolf' on the side of the TARDIS before he picked up his bike and cycled off.

XXX

"The hours me and Rose have sat here." Jackie ranted furiously to Alex as a policeman sat on the sofa, Alex on an armchair, Rose on on the arm of Alex's chair, the Doctor standing, "Days and weeks and months. We thought you were dead. And where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean? Travelling? That's not sort of answer." she turned to the policeman, "You ask her. She won't tell me! That's all she says. Travelling."

"I did say I might go travelling." Alex reminded her.

"You've been saying that since you were 16!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I finally decided to go."

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!"

"I was gonna phone." she told her, "I really was, but I forgot."

"What for a year?" Jackie asked incredulously, "You forgot for a year? And I'm left sitting here? I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

"Actually, it's my fault." the Doctor spoke up, "I sort of er, employed Alex as my companion."

"When you say 'companion', is this a sexual relationship?" the policeman asked.

"No!" the Doctor and Alex both exclaimed.

"Then what is it?" Jackie asked, advancing dangerously on the Doctor, "Because you, you waltz in here all charms and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes of the face of the Earth! How old are you then? 40? 45? What, you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I AM a doctor!"

"Prove it! Stitch this, mate." she slapped him hard round the face.

XXX

Jackie hugged Alex as thy stood in the kitchen together, "Did you think about me and Rose at all?" she asked tearfully.

Alex pulled back, her face wet from tears, "Of course, everyday."

"One phone call. Just to know you were alive!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Do you know what terrifies me, is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Alex? What could be so bad that you can't tell me, sweetheart? Where were you?"

XXX

Alex sat on a wall on the roof, her legs dangling off, as the Doctor leaned against it.

"I can't tell her." She remarked, "She'd think I was mad." she sighed, looking away before looking back at him, "And I missed a year? Was it any good?"

"Middling." he answered with a shrug.

"You're so useless."

"Well, if it's this much trouble are you gonna stay here now?" he asked, bracing himself for the inevitable.

"No way!" she shook her head, surprising him, he was sure she would stay home, "I'm still coming!" she grinned at him, "I'd miss all the running."

He grinned back, "Fantasic!"

"I still don't know what to tell her." she commented.

"Well, she's not coming with us." he told her.

Alex burst out laughing and he joined in.

"No chance."

"I don't do families."

"She slapped you!"

"900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." he remarked.

"Your face." she teased.

"It hurt." he rubbed his face as if remembering the pain.

"Man up!" she exclaimed, teasing . They're laughing tapered off and the conversation caught up with her, "Hang on, 900 years?"

He nodded, "That's my age."

She raised an eyebrow, "You're nine hundred years old."

"Yeah."

"My mum was right that's a massive age gap." she hopped off the wall, "Every conversation with you just..." she trailed off not finding the words, "And there's no one else I can talk to about it. I've seen all that stuff out there, all that amazing incredible things and I can't say anything. Aliens and spaceships, and I'm one of the only people on planet Earth who know they exist."

Suddenly they heard a horn blare and they ducked as a spaceship flew over them and headed into the city. They watched as it smashed into Big Ben before it crashed into the Thames with a splash.

"Oh, come on." Alex breathed.

The Doctor laughed gleefully and grabbed her hand, pulling her off.

XXX

On the streets of London it was complete mayhem as the army blocked off the roads and the cars piled up, the drivers getting out to complain.

"It's blocked off." the Doctor commented as they reached the scene.

"We're miles from the centre." Alex looked around, "The scene'll be gridlocked. They must be closing down the whole of London."

"I know, I can't BELIEVE I'm here to see this." he grinned, "This is fantastic!"

"Did you know that this would happen?" she asked him.

"Nope!"

"Well, what about the ship? Do you recognise it?"

"Nope!"

"Any idea why it crashed?"

"Nope!"

"I'm so lucky to have you." she commented sarcastically.

"I know you are!" he agreed, not noticing her sarcasm in his excitement, "This is what I travel for, Alex! To see history happening right in front of us."

"Let's go see it, then." she said, excited, "Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS!"

"Better not." he shook his head, "They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, don't want to shove another one on top."

Alex sighed, "Yeah, even if it does look like a blue box. That's annoying, history's happening and we're stuck here."

"Yes, we are." he agreed.

"We could do what normal people do." she commented and he looked at her questioningly, "We could watch it on TV."

XXX

The Doctor sat in the Tyler flat, flicking through the news channels, him and Alex watching intently, Rose on her phone while Jackie gossiped with her friend.

"Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in central London." the news reader said, "Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control wide-spread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has bee declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene."

The screen changed to a reporter standing in front of the Thames.

"The police urge the public not to panic." the reporter said, "There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family."

The Doctor changed the channel to an American news channel where a black woman was reporting, "The military are on the look out for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American airspace have been grounded."

He turned it back to News 24.

"The army are sending drivers into tech wreckage of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find."

And back to the American channel.

The President will address the nation live from the White House. But the security general has asked that people watch the skies."

Jackie came in and handed Rose and Alex each a mug of tea,"I've got no choice! Either I make him welcome, or I run the risk of never seeing you again!"

"Oi!" the Doctor cut in as she started babbling angrily with her friend, "I'm trying to listen."

"... his current whereabouts." the news reader continued, "News is just coming in, we can go to Tom at the Embankments."

The scene changed back to the reporter at the Thames.

"They've found a body." the reporter said and the Doctor raised his eyebrows, "It's unconfirmed but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore."

Jackie walked in giving a bottle of wine to a couple of people that had come round, "Oh, guess who asked me out, Billy Crewe."

"Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin." the news reader in the studio reported, "An extraordinary event unfolding here live in central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary. The whereabouts is yet unknown."

The channel changed a few times before it settled on Blue Peter, "And when you've stuck your things on, you can cover the whole lot..."

The Doctor tried to wrestle the remote of a toddler sitting on his lap as the Blue Peter presenter continued, "Ooo, look at that. Then, ice it, any colour you want, here's one I made a little bit earlier, look at that your very own spaceship ready to eat. And there's something a little extra special-"

The Doctor managed to change the channel to News 24.

"... in hospital." the news reader finished whatever sentence he began began before the screen went to the reporter who was now at Albian Hospital.

"We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body is been brought here, Albian Hospital, the road's closed off it's the closest to the river."

The toddler hopped off the Doctor's lap and stood in front of the TV, "Go on!" the Doctor ushered him away and he wandered off.

"I'm being told that... General Asquith is now entering the hospital." the screen zoomed in as a man wearing a generals uniform entered the hospital, "The building's evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body. Contained inside those walls..."

XXX

**Replies to reviews...**

**NicoleR85 - Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**The Dreamer (Guest) - I wont say who's gonna be bad wolf, but Gywneth did mention bad wolf to Alex in chapter 11.**

**Aka-Baka-Hoshi - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Time-twilight - Thanks! Thanks for voting but the poll for my next story is closed and I've already thought of a title for Abbey's story, but thank you anyway.**

**Guest - Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Aliens of London: Downing Street

Aliens of London: Downing Street

A group of soldiers entered the mortuary inside the hospital and Genral Asquith approached a female Japanese medic that stop by a table where the alien lay under a cloth.

"Let's have a look then." Asquith nodded to the alien and the medic, Dr Sato, pulled back the cloth, "Good God. That's real? It's not a dummy, or a...?"

Dr Sato shook her head, "I've x-rayed the skull. It's wired up inside like nothing I've ever seen before. No one could have made this up."

"We've got experts being flown in." he informed her, "Until they arrive... get that out of site."

She nodded and covered the alien again.

XXX

Two people shut the door of a mortuary shelf.

XXX

Dr Sato ran after Asquith as he made to leave.

"Excuse me, sir!" she called and he turned to face her, "I know it's a state of emergency and there's a lot of rumours flying around, but is it true, what they're saying about the Prime Minister?"

Asquith turned, without answering, and left with the soldiers.

Dr Sato stared at them for a moment before she hurried away in the other direction.

XXX

A reporter stood on front of 10 Downing Street, looking at a camera and speaking into a microphone, "Mystery still surrounds the whereabouts of the Prime Minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticising his lack of leadership. Hold on-"

He looked over his shoulder as a slightly fat man got out of a car and entered 10 Downing Street, "Oh-" he turned back to the camera, "That's Joseph Green, MP for Harley Dale. He's chairman of the parliamentary commission on the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hardly the most important person right now."

XXX

A young man with slightly dark skin shook Joseph Green's hand as he entered Downing Street, "Indra Garnesh." he introduced, "Junior secretary. I'll be your liaison."

"Where is he?" Joseph asked.

"If we could talk in private, sir." Indra said, "Follow me upstairs."

They made to go upstairs when a woman approached then from behind, "Excuse me!" she called and they turned, "Harriet Jones. MP for Flydale North." she flashed her ID.

"I'm sorry, can it wait?" Indra asked.

"But I did have an appointment at 3:15." Harriet told him.

"Yes." Indra rolled his eyes, "And a spaceship crashed in the middle of London. I think the schedule might have changed." he and Joseph turned away and made their way upstairs, "You've heard about the alien body, sir?" he glanced and Joseph.

"Never mind that, where is he?" Joseph asked, "Where'a the Prime Minister?"

"No one knows, sir." Indra replied, "He's disappeared. I have to inform you with the city gridlocked and the cabinet stranded that makes you acting Prime Minister. With immediate effect."

"Oh, Lord." Joseph gasped, "Oh, hold on-" he farted loudly, "Pardon me... nervous stomach. Anyway..."

XXX 

Indra and Joseph approached two people as they stood before the cabinet room.

Indra indicated to one of them, a fat blonde woman, "Margaret Blaine. She's with MI5."

"There's no more information, sir." Margaret told Joseph, "I personally escorted the Prime Minister from the cabinet room to his car, this is Oliver Charles," she gestured to the fat man at her side, "Transport liaison."

"The car's disappeared." Oliver said, "There's no record of it, sir, it literally vanished."

"Right," Joseph sighed, "Er, inside," he gestured to the cabinet room, "tell me everything." he ushered them into the cabinet room.

"Er, sir?" Indra called and Joseph turned as Indra held out a red case, "The emergency protocols. Detailing the actions to be taken by the government of Great Britain in the event of an alien incursion."

"Right!" Joseph nodded, "Good!" he darted again, "Blimey! Pardon me." he took the case, "Get to work eh?"

He entered the cabinet room after Margaret and Oliver and slammed the case down, looking at them before he started laughing and a few seconds later Margaret and Oliver joined in.

XXX

The Doctor slipped out of the Tyler flat and into the night.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as she followed him out.

"Nowhere!" he replied, "It's just a bit Human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all."

"Nope." she shook her head, "I don't belive you for a second. You're either going to the crash site or you're going to Albion hospital to see the alien body." he looked caught out and she grinned, she knew it, "Want some company?"

He hesitated, "Nah, you stay here. Spend some time with your family."

"Promise you won't just leave?" she called after him as he turned to walk away.

He turned back and felt his pockets, pulling out a key, "Tell you what, TARDIS key." he handed it to her, "About time you had one."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he grinned, "See you later."

He walked off and Alex closed her fist around the key before she went back inside.

XXX 

As the Doctor left the flats people were partying on a balcony a few floors up. One woman spotted the Doctor and called to him, "Hey, gorgeous! Come back and join the party!"

The Doctor ignored her and continued on his way to the TARDIS as Mickey emerged from a balcony higher up and picked up some trainers, sniffing them. He made a disgusted face before looking over as the Doctor reached the TARDIS and did a double take.

"Oh, my God!" he gasped before he ran inside, taking the smelly trainers with him.

XXX

The Doctor entered the TARDIS, grinning. He ran to the console and smacked a few buttons and turned a handle, beaming up at the rotor as it began to move.

XXX

The TARDIS began to disappear just as Mickey ran out of the flats.

"Oi, Doctor!" he yelled, "Doctooooooor!" he sprinted up to the TARDIS and threw himself at it but he just ended up crashing into a wall, falling back from impact. He quickly got up and made sure no one saw him before he walked back to the flats.

XXX

The TARDIS controls smoked and the Doctor hit the console with a mallet a few times before kissing the mallet and beaming up at the rotor as it started up again. 

XXX

Harriet Jones walked up and place a cup of coffee on Indra's desk, making him look up at her, "I bet no one's brought you a coffee." she laughed slightly.

He nodded his thanks, "Thank you."

"Pleasure." she smiled.

He picked up the cup but she still didn't leave, just looked at him expectantly, "You still can't go in."

"Damn." she sighed, "You've seen through my cunning plan."

"Look, I'm sorry." he told her, "It's just impossible." he stood.

"Not even for two minutes?" she asked and he shook his head, "I don't get many chances to walk these corridors. I'm hardly one of the babes - just a faithful backbencher. And I know we've had a brave new world land right on our doorstop, and that's wonderful. I think that's probably wonderful. Nevertheless, ordinary life keeps ticking away." she riffled through her handbag and pulled out a folder, "I need to enter this paper."

Just then Joseph, Margaret and Oliver emerged from the cabinet room.

"Oh!" Harriet turned to them, "Mr. Green, sir, I know you're busy, but could you put this on the next cabinet agenda?" she handed Joseph the folder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Cottage hospitals." she answered and Joseph looked at Indra, in alarm, who gave an apologetic and resigned wave of his hand, "I've worked out a system whereby cottage hospitals do not have to be excluded from centres of excellence. You see, my mother's in the Flydale infirmary. That's my constituency, tiny little place, you wouldn't know it, but to give me a chance to-"

"By all the saints, get some perspective, woman!" Joseph cut in, shoving the folder back in her arms, "I'm busy."

They all filed out leaving Harriet alone, holding her folder. She looked around, making sure they were all gone before making her way into the cabinet room.

She placed her folder on top of the case for the emergency protocols, but then she decided to open the case and put the folder inside it. She smiled, satisfied and went to close the case when she saw a folder with 'Emergency Protocols - classified information.' written on the front.

She sat down on the chair in front of the case and opened the folder, reading it with a look of awe on her face.

XXX

Dr Sato sat down at her desk and picked up a pen, beginning to wright when she heard a thumping noise. She looked up, but decided to ignore it. She heard it again and turned around.

The thumping repeated itself over and over and it seemed to be coming from the place where the alien body was.

She eyed it warily.

XXX

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS into a small storeroom. He looked around in slight confusion before making his way to the door and getting out his sonic. It buzzed loudly and he turned it off hurriedly, "Shh!"

XXX

Dr Sato edged towards the door of the alien's cupboard as the banging became frantic.

XXX

The Doctor finished unlocking the door and put his sonic away before opening the door right into a room full of soldiers. They all stared at him for a moment before they aimed their guns at him, but he just grinned.

XXX

Dr Sato approached the door and pulled it open, letting out a scream a moment later.

XXX

Hearing the scream, the Doctor's grin faded and he ran to the door, "Defence part delta!" he ordered the soldiers who looked hesitant, "Come on, move, move!"

All the soldiers followed him towards the scream.

XXX

They ran down the corridor and the Doctor spotted Dr Sato cowering on the floor, blood dripping down her forehead.

"It's alive!" she gasped.

The Doctor turned back to the soldiers, "Spread out." he ordered, "Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown." he knelt by Dr Sato's side.

"My God, it's still alive." she breathed.

"Do it!" the Doctor yelled when he saw the soldiers just standing there.

They ran off and began searching the building as the Doctor turned back to Dr Sato.

"I swear it was dead." she told him.

"Coma, shock, hibernation." he listed, "Anything. What does it look like?" there was a slight sound from behind an examination table and he turned to look at it, "It's still here." he stood and beckoned a soldier into the room.

He walked forward slight and dropped to his knees when he heard another rattling. He crawled forward and peered round the table as a face of a pig peered back at him, snorting, "Hello!" the Doctor greeted, grinning.

The pig squealed in fear and ran across the room, making the soldier aim his gun at it.

"Don't shoot!" the Doctor orders and the soldier lowered his gun and the pig ran into the hallway.

It ran along the corridor coming face to face with some soldiers. One of them pointed its gun at the pig and fired at it just as the Doctor came into then corridor.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded, "It was scared." he crouched down by the pig, "It was scared." he stroked it as it died.

XXX

Harriet's eyes widened as she heard voices approaching the cabinet room.

"I've got the White House phoning me direct because Downing Street won't answer their calls!" General Asquith was saying as Harriet looked for somewhere to hide, "This is outrageous! We haven't even started the vaccination prota. This is appalling. The nations of the world are watching the United Kingdom!"

"Well, it has all been a bit of a shock." Joseph remarked.

"This is the greatest crisis in modern history and you've done nothing!" Asquith exclaimed, "Your behaviour has been shameful, sir. You're supposed to be in charge and we need positive leadership. The capital's ground to a halt."

Joseph, Margaret, Oliver and Asquith entered the cabinet room just as Harriet disappeared into a cupboard.

"Furthermore," Asquith continued, "We can only assume that the Prime Ministers disappearance is the direct result of hostile alien action. And what have you been doing? Nothing."

"Sorry!" Joseph said, "Sorry. Uh... I thought I was Prime Minister now."

"Only by default." Asquith stated.

"Ooooh, that's not fair! I've been having such fun."

"You think this is FUN?" Asquith asked, outraged.

"It's a hoot, this job." Joseph laughed along with Margaret and Oliver.

"Honestly! It's super!" Margaret agreed as Oliver farted.

"Oh!" Oliver gasped, "S'cuse me!" he farted again, "Ooo!"

They all burst out laughing again.

"What's going on here?" Asquith demanded, "And where's the rest of the cabinet? Why haven't they been air lifted in?"

"Cancelled it." Joseph replied, "They'd only get in the way." he farted, "Oh, there I go."

He farted twice more and Margaret joined in, "Oh, and me!" she laughed, "I'm shaking my booty."

Their hysterical laughter was punctuated by farts.

"Sir!" Asquith exclaimed, "Under section 5 of the emergency protocols it is my duty to relive you of command." Joseph stopped laughing and looked at Asquith darkly, "And by God, I'll put this country under marshal law if I have to."

"Oh, I'm SCARED." Joseph said sarcastically, "I mean that's hair raising. I mean, literally, look!"

He started unzipping his forehead, a blue light shining through the gap. Bewildered, Asquith looked at the other two who also unzipped their foreheads.

From where she is watching from a crack through the door, Harriet's eyes widened in shock. Some disgusting noises came from the cabinet room as Harriet watched before she leaned back against the wall of the cupboard, horrified.

XXX

Dr Sato and the Doctor stood over the pigs body on the examination table.

"I just assumed that's what aliens looked like." she commented, "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig? From Earth?"

"More like a mermaid." he remarked, "Victorian showmen use to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on... then they strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must have been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

"So it's a fake." she nodded, "A pretend. Like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain... it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that?..." she turned to face the Doctor only to see he had vanished, "Doctor?" she hurried into the hall to look for him, "Doctor?" she turned as she heard a faint wheezing sound.

XXX

The Tyler flat was extremely crowded as Jackie made a toast, "Here's to the Martians!" she raised he glass.

"The Martians!" everyone cheered.

Suddenly Mickey stormed in as stared at Alex and Rose sitting on the sofa as everyone went quiet.

They looked up up to see why everyone has gone quiet and Alex's eyes widened, "Mickey!"

Mickey just turned his gaze on Rose.

"I was gonna come and tell ya." she told him but he just stared at her and Alex.

"Someone owes Mickey an apology." a woman remarked.

"I'm sorry." Rose apologised, thinking the woman meant her.

"Not you." the woman looked pointedly at Jackie.

"It's not my fault." Jackie defended, "Be fair. What was I supposed to think." she gave Mickey a look before going into the kitchen. 

XXX

**REVIEW!**


	15. Aliens of London: Fake Aliens

Aliens of London: Fake Aliens

"You disappear, who do they turn to?" Mickey asked rhetorically as he, Alex, Rose and Jackie stood in the kitchen, "Your sister's boyfriend. Five times, I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence, of course there couldn't be, could there. And then I get her, your mother." he pointed at Jackie who rolled her eyes, "Whispering around the estate, pointing the finger, things through my letter box, trying to stop me from seeing Rose, and all 'cos of you."

"I'm really sorry," Alex apologised, "But I honestly didn't expect to be gone so long."

"And we waited for you, Alex." he told her, "Me and Rose. Twelve months. Waiting for you and the Doctor to come back."

"Stop it, Mickey." Rose chatised, "It't not Alex's fault you were hounded by the police. It's mum's

"Hold on," Jackie cut in, "You two knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?"

Mickey noticed someone trying to listen through the window to the kitchen and he shut the shutters before closing the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not, Alex?" Mickey asked, "Huh? How could we tell her where you went?"

"Tell me now." Jackie demanded.

"I might as well," Mickey shrugged, "'Cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now, that box thing just faded away."

"I know," Alex replied, "He went to look at something. He'll be back."

Mickey snorted, "You're delusional."

"Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow, "Then how come he gave me this?" she held up the TARDIS key, "Key to the TARDIS." Mickey just shrugged and she straightened, "Right. I'll prove it you then."

Alex walked out of the kitchen, Mickey and Rose following while Jackie stayed, looking frustrated.

XXX

Alex, Rose and Mickey stood before the space where the TARDIS had been parked.

"Just wait." Alex said, "He'll be back."

"He's dumped you, Alex, get over it." Mickey said, sounding somewhat pleased about it, "Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it."

"What are you three chimps going on about?" Jackie asked, joining them, "What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?"

"He's vamoosed!" Mickey answered.

"No he hasn't!" Alex told him, "He told me where he was going and he gave me the key!" she frowned, looking down at the key as it glowed gold, "I told you!" she grinned as they heard the TARDIS engines.

The engines got louder and Rose's eyes widened and she turned to Jackie, "Mum!" she said urgently, "Mum, go inside. Mum, don't just stand there, go inside. Just... mum, go..."

Jackie didn't listen to her she just stared as the TARDIS materialised before them and Mickey pointed to it meaningfully, "Uh?"

"How'd you do that, then?" Jackie asked in amazement as Rose watched her warily and Alex unlocked the doors with he new key and walked in and up to the console.

"Alright, so I lied!" the Doctor said as he saw Alex before he turned back to the monitor, "I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, 'Hitting Big Ben.' Come on, so I thought lets go and have a look-"

"My mum's here." Alex cut in as the door creaked open and Jackie, Mickey and Rose entered, "Sorry."

"Oh, that's JUST what I need." the Doctor hissed at Alex, "Don't you dare make this place domestic!"

"You ruined my life, Doctor." Mickey told him and he spun around to face him, "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

"See what I mean?" the Doctor turned to Alex, "Domestic." he spun back to the monitor.

"I bet you don't even remember my name!" Mickey accused.

"Ricky." he said.

"It's Mickey." he corrected.

"No, it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name."

"You THINK you know your own name? How stupid are you?"

Jackie turned and ran outside, overwhelmed.

"Mum!" Rose yelled, rushing after her.

"Oh, mum!" Alex exclaimed, turning to the Doctor, "I'll be right back." she ran to the doors but paused when she got to the, turninmg at pointing a warning finger at them, "Don't start fighting!" she ran out he doors.

She got outside just as Rose caught up to Jackie an took her arm, "Mum, it's okay." Rose tried to tell her but she shook her off and ran towards the flats.

"We'll be up in a minute!" Alex yelled to Jackie as Rose came up to her.

They went back into the TARDIS and Alex stood by the Doctor, looking at the monitor as Rose stood next to Mickey.

"So, the spaceship was real, right?" Alex asked the Doctor.

"Yep!" he nodded.

"So it's all just one big lie then." she frowned.

"But what do they want?" Rose asked nervously, "Are they invading?"

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert." Mickey remarked.

"Good point!" the Doctor said, sounding mildly impressed, "So, what're they up too?"

XXX

Jackie sat on her bed in her room as her TV played the news, "As the crisis continues and the government shows remarkable lack if leadership, paranoia sweeps the nation."

Jackie sighed and needed her forehead as the reporter continued, "There have been at least three reports of public assaults on publicly identified as aliens. And now back to Tom Kitchenson."

Jackie fell back onto the bed, her hands over her face as a new reporter came on screen, "Are there more ships to come?" he asked and Jackie turned her attention to the TV, "What is their intention? The authorities are now asking if ANYONE knows ANYTHING. If any previous sighting has been made, then call this number." Jackie reached for the phone, "We need your help."

Jackie dialled the number on the screen but it was engaged. She tried again and, finally, on the third try it got through.

"Yes!" Jackie gasped as she got through, "I've seen one. I really have, an alien. And they're with him! My daughters, they're with him. And they're not safe. Oh, my God... they're not safe." she exhaled and spoke more calmly, "I've seen an alien. And I know his name, he's called 'The Doctor.'"

XXX

The words 'The Doctor' were typed into a computer.

XXX

"It's a box. A blue box."

XXX

'Blue Box' was typed in.

XXX

"She called it a TARDIS."

XXX 

'TARDIS' was typed in and an alarm blared.

XXX

Indra rushed to a computer that flashed the words, 'RED ALERT - THE DOCTOR'.

XXX

The Doctor was under the console fiddling with some wires, his sonic in his mouth as Mickey peered down at him.

"So, what're you doing down there?" Mickey asked him.

"Ricky." he began, his voice muffled by the sonic in his mouth.

"Mickey." Mickey corrected.

He took the sonic out of his mouth, "Ricky," he repeated making Mickey roll his eyes, "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not." Mickey conceded.

"Shut it, then."

Mickey glared at him as he put the sonic back in his mouth before he walked over to where Alex and Rose were standing.

"Some friend you got." he commented.

Alex shrugged, "I think humans need time to grow on him a bit." she looked between them as they said nothing, "Look, I'm really sorry. if I'd have know..." she trailed off, not finishing the sentence because even if she had known she still would have left, she wouldn't have give up the chance to see all those amazing things she saw."

"It's alright." Rose said, not really meaning it, "We know you didn't do it on purpose."

"I missed you." she told her, "Both of you."

"We missed you." Mickey commented.

"And its only been a few days since I left for me." she remarked, "It's hard to tell when you live in a time machine, but it's only been about two days. And it would've been 12 hours for you if _someone_ wasn't a bad driver." she said the last bit louder, making sure the Doctor heard. 

"So, you still missed us even though it was only two days?" Mickey asked

"Of course." she smiled, "And I promise, next time I won't be gone so long."

"Next time?" Mickey asked, "You're not staying?"

"I've got to go. There's so much out there. You should see it."

"Can I see it?" Rose asked.

"What?" Alex looked at her, confused.

"Rose!" Mickey hissed but she ignored him.

"Can I come with you?" she asked Alex.

Alex frowned, "You want to come?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded, "Like you said there's so much to see and I wanna see it. So can I?"

"Got it!" the Doctor exclaimed before Alex could answer, "Ha ha!" he ran to the monitor and the others followed, "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go... hold on..." he whacked the computer screen, "Come on!" he showed Alex the screen, "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth... see? Except... hold on... see, spaceship did a slingshot round the Earth before it landed."

"So, it came from Earth to begin with?" she asked him.

"Yep." he nodded, "It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, why have they been doing?"

XXX

In the cabinet room the alien that was previously inside Oliver finished putting the skin suit of Asquith on.

"What do you think?" he asked, "How's the compression? I thing I've got to much ballast round the middle..." he farted, "Ah, that's better."

"We've really got to fix the gas exchange." Margaret remarked, "It's getting ridiculous."

"I don't know, it seems very Human to me." Joseph commented, "Ah, better get rid of his skin..."

Asquith picked up Oliver's skin suit, "Shame! I quite enjoyed being Oliver. He had a wife, a mistress and a young farmer." he chucked the skin in the cupboard and turned back to them, "God, I was busy." he remarked and they laughed as he shut the cupboard door.

"Back to work!" Joseph ordered.

"I have and army to command!" Asquith said.

"Careful now..." Margaret warned.

Their voices retreated as Harriet picked up Oliver's skin suit and examined it.

XXX

Indra rushed up to Margaret, Joseph and Asquith as they exited the cabinet room.

"General Asquith!" he called, "Sir - we've had priority alarm. It's code nine confirmed code nine."

"Code nine, huh?" Asquith frowned, "Which would mean...?"

"Well, in the event of the emergency protocols being activated... we've hot software that automatically searches all communications for key words." Indra explained, "And one of those words is 'Doctor'. I think we've found him, sir."

"What sort of Doctor?" Margaret asked, "Who is he?"

"Well, evidently he's some sort of expert in extra-terrestrial affairs, the ultimate expert!" Indra replied, "And we need him, sir. We need him here right now."

XXX

**REVIEW!**


	16. Aliens of London: Take me to Your Leader

Aliens of London: Take Me to Your Leader

The Doctor switched from channel to channel on the monitor.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked.

"All the basic packages." he replied.

"You get the sports channels?"

"Yes, I get the football." he rolled his eyes before looking back at the screen, "Hold on, I know that bloke."

"It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists." a reporter reported, "Those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."

"UNIT!" the Doctor cheered, "United Nations Intelligence Task force, good people."

"How do you know them?" Alex looked at him.

"'Cos he's worked for them." Mickey answered for him and he looked at him in surprise, "Yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. We both did, me and Rose. You look deep enough on the Internet... and in the history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice." the Doctor remarked sarcastically, "Good boy, Ricky."

"Can we focus on the impending alien invasion." Alex commented.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked.

"They wouldn't recognise me." he replied, "I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover... and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of site. Ricky! You've got a car, you can do some driving."

"Where to?!" Mickey asked as they walked to the door.

"The roads are clearing." he told them, "Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

They stepped out of the TARDIS and covered their eyes as they were blinded by a helicopter spotlight.

Police cars and soldiers with guns surrounded them and Mickey panicked and made a run for it, pulling Rose along with him

"Do not move!" a voice boomed.

"No!" Jackie yelled as she was held back by two soldiers.

"Raise your hands above your head." the voice ordered and the Doctor and Alex complied, "You are under arrest!"

"Take me to your leader!" the Doctor grinned.

XXX

Alex clambered into a police car next to the Doctor before the door closed and the they drove off.

"This is a bit posh." she commented, "Wait till I tell Rose. If she knew getting arrested was like this she would've done it ages ago."

"We're not being arrested." he told her, "We're being escorted."

"Where to?"

"Where'd you thing? Downing Street!" he laughed and she joined in.

"You're joking."

"I'm not!"

Her eyes widened, "10 Downing Street?"

"That's the one!" he nodded and she laughed with glee.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped, "I'm going to 10 Downing Street?" he nodded, grinning, "Why?"

"I hate to say, but Mickey was right." he admitted, "Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh, noticed."

"Now they need you?"

"Like it said on the news, they're gathering experts in aliens knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?"

She shook her head, "Your arrogance is unbeliveable."

"Who's the Prime Minister now?" he asked.

"No idea." she shrugged, "I missed a year, remember."

XXX

Paparazzi and police surrounded Downing Street as a car pulled up and the Doctor and Alex got out.

He grinned and waved at the paparazzi as Alex smiled nervously and looked up at 10 Downing Street, "Oh, my God!" she gasped quietly and followed the Doctor inside.

XXX

"So, she's alright then?" Jackie asked as two police officers and a police Sargent sat in her living room, "She's not in any trouble?"

"Well, all I can say is, your daughter ad her 'companion' might be in a position to help the country." the Sargent replied, "We'll need to know how she made contact with this man - if he is a man." he sat down with a loud grumble from his belly, "Oh! Right - off you go then." he ushered the other two police officers out, "I need to talk to Mrs. Tyler on her own, thank-you."

The other police officers left.

XXX

Harriet Jones slipped inconspicuously down the stairs and entered the room where the alien experts were milling about.

She flashed her ID at the guard at the door, "Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North."

She mingled amongst the people as Indra entered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene?" Indra called, "Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards to be worn at all times." he approached the Doctor and Alex, handing the Doctor an ID card, "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance." he gestured to Alex.

"I don't go anywhere without her." the Doctor told him, looping the ID card round his neck.

"You're the code nine nine, not her." Indra said as Harriet started to make her way over to them, "I'm sorry Doctor... it is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside."

"She's staying with me." he insisted.

"Look," Indra sighed, "Even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in there that's a fact."

"It's okay." Alex told him, "You go."

"Excuse me?" Harriet cut in, "Are you the Doctor?"

Indra turned to her, exasperated, "Not now, we're busy, can't you go home?"

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked Alex.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I probably wouldn't understand half the things they said anyway. And you need to know everything there is to know, and they're apparently the experts."

"I s'pose so. Don't get into trouble." he warned her.

"Right back at you." she called as he walked into the room.

"I just need a word in private." Harriet said to Indra.

"You haven't got clearance, now leave it!" Indra exclaimed before he took Alex's arm, "I'm going to have to leave you with security." he began to lead her away when Harriet stopped them.

"It's alright." she told Indra, "I'll look after her. Let be of some use." she smiled at Alex and ushered her away, "Walk with me. Just keep walking." they passed the guards at the door, "That's right... don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." she flashed her ID at Alex.

XXX

The Doctor entered the room last as Joseph and Asquith stood before a desk at the front of the room.

He took a seat at the back on flicked through a booklet he found on the chair

XXX 

"This friend of yours... he's and expert, is that right?" Harriet asked Alex in the hallway, "He knows about aliens?"

"Mhmm." Alex nodded, "That's him. Why?"

Suddenly Harriet broke down in tears and Alex awkwardly tried to comfort her.

XXX

"Ladies and Gentle man, I'd like to have your attention please." Asquith called, "As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant-"

"Now, the REALLY interesting bit happened three days ago," the Doctor cut in, standing up and pacing between the lines of chairs, "See, filed away under every other business. The North Sea - the satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at one hundred fathoms like there was something down there... you were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens, spaceship, pigs, massive diversion, from what?"

XXX

Harriet showed Alex Oliver's skin suit in the cabinet room, "They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside!" she burst into tears again.

"It's okay!" Alex assured her, "But you need to stay calm. Maybe there's something they left in here... " she started trying to open cupboards and draws, "...that could help us." she opened a cupboard and let out a yelp as a man's body fell out, "Oh my God! Is that-?"

"Harriet for Godsake!" Indra exclaimed as he entered, "This has gone beyond a joke, you cannot wander-" his eyes widened as he saw the body, "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

XXX

"If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?" the Doctor continued before he pause as realisation dawned on his face, "Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap."

XXX

"Ooh!" someone said from the doorway of the cabinet room and Alex, Indra and Harriet turned as Margaret entered the room, "Has someone been naughty?"

They glanced at each other as Margaret closed the door.

XXX

Jackie went into the kitchen as she continued to speak to the Sargent, "It was bigger on the inside. I dunno, what do I know about spaceships?"

"That's what worries me." the Sargent said, "You see, this man is classified as 'trouble'. Which means that anyone associated with him IS trouble. And that's my job." he took his cap off, revealing a zip on his forehead, "Eliminating trouble."

He started to undo the zip, filling the room with a blue light.

XXX

"That's impossible." Indra shook his head, "He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!"

"And who told you that?" Margaret asked as she walked closer to them, "Hmm? Me." she moved the hair away from her forehead.

XXX

"This is all about us." the Doctor told the experts, "Alien experts - the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room." Joseph farted and the Doctor turned to him with raised eyebrows, "Excuse me, do you mind no farting while I'm saving the world?"

"Would you rather it silent but deadly?" Joseph asked as he and Asquith sniggered.

The Doctor stared at him as Asquith pulled of his hat and undid the zip on his forehead. Joseph laughed manically as Asquith pulled down the skin suit to reveal the alien inside.

XXX

Margaret pulled her skin suit down revealing herself to the disgust and shock of Indra, Harriet and Alex.

XXX

Jackie paused half way through making coffee as the blue light filled the whole flat. She tentatively walked to the kitchen door.

XXX

Joseph was still cackling evilly as Asquith finished pulling the skin suit down.

XXX

Jackie stood in the kitchen doorway, her eyes wide with shock and fear as she took in the alien that was once the police Sargent.

XXX

Margaret stood before Indra, Alex and Harriet, completely out of her skin suit.

XXX

Asquith, fully out of his skin suit straightened to address the room, "We are the Slitheen."

XXX

Margaret roared in delight and grabbed Indra between her claws, pinning him to the wall.

He cried out as she strangled him.

XXX

Jackie screamed as the Slitheen advanced on her. She backed against they kitchen counter, sinking against it as the Slitheen raised its claw to strike.

XXX

"Thank you for wearing your ID cards." Joseph said as he took a device from his pocket, "They'll help to identify the bodies."

He pressed a button on the device and all the experts were electrocuted by the ID cards.

The Doctor fell to his knees in pain.

XXX

Margaret continued to strangle Indra as Harriet and Alex winced.

XXX

Jackie screamed as the Slitheen prepared to strike.

XXX

The Doctor screamed in pain as Joseph watched with a savage pleasure and Asquith the Slitheen  
>laughed.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXX

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. World War Three: The Slitheen Family

**AN: Hello! Sorry this is slightly late, it was supposed to be up yesterday, but I completley forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who the BBC does.**

World War Three: The Slitheen Family

The Doctor managed to reach up and pull the ID card from his neck. He staggered towards Joseph and Asquith the Slitheen, "Deadly to Humans, maybe." he put the ID card around Asquith, electrocuting him and, in the process, all the other Slitheen.

They howled in pain

XXX

Margaret dropped Indra's body as she was suddenly covered in electricity.

XXX

Jackie watched the Slitheen warily as it was electrocuted.

XXX

The Doctor dashed to the door.

XXX

Alex grabbed Harriet's hand and they ran from the room.

XXX

Jackie watched as the alien screeched in pain when Mikey and Rose appeared in the doorway.

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed, rushing over to her just as Mickey grabbed a chair and whacked the Slitheen over the head with it.

Rose ushered Jackie out of the kitchen and paused as Mickey got out his phone and took a picture of the Slitheen before they ran out of the flat.

XXX

The Doctor ran into reception where all the security guards stood, "Oi!" he called, "You want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street." he clapped his hands, "Come on!" he led them in the direction of the conference room.

XXX

Joseph finally managed to deactivate the electricity and quickly picked up Asquith's skin suit.

"Reinstate my disguise!" Asquith ordered, "Hurry up! Hurry! Hurry!"

Joseph hastened to help him into the skin suite.

XXX  
>Alex and Harriet ran down a corridor.<p>

"No wait!" Harriet called making Alex stop, "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!"

She ran back the way they came and Alex followed only to come face to face with Margaret the Slitheen. They ran back as she chased them.

They came to a hallway and Alex closed the door before she continued to run just as Margaret burst through the door.

XXX

The Doctor led the security into the conference room where Joseph and Asquith stood, seemingly Human.

"Where've you been?" Joseph asked as the guards checked the experts' bodies for signs of life, "I called for help, I sounded the alarm. There was this... lightning! This kind of er... um... electricity, and they all collapsed!"

"I think they're all dead." a guard, the Sergeant, remarked.

"That's what I'm saying. He did it!" Joseph pointed at the Doctor, "That man there!"

"I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise." he told them and Joseph folded his arms skeptically. He turned to the guard beside him, "That's never going to work, is it?"

"No." the guard shook his head.

"Fair enough." he remarked before he rushed out the room.

He ran down the corridor only to run into another group of guards just as the other guards, Asquith and Joseph, caught up.

He put his hands up and backed against the wall, grinning.

"Under the jurisdiction of the emergency protocols, I authorise you to execute this man!" Asquith ordered and they readied their guns.

"Uh, well, now, yes." the Doctor began, "You see the thing is... if I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice..." the lift opened behind him, "Don't stand them against the lift!" he backed into the lift and closed the the doors with his sonic.

XXX

Alex tried to open a door as Margaret chased them. She looked back as the lift pinged open to reveal the Doctor.

"Hello!" he grinned cheerily at Margaret, glancing at Alex and Harriet before sonicing the doors closed as Harriet and Alex slipped away, unnoticed by Margaret.

XXX

Alex and Harriet looked around the room the found themselves in. All the doors were locked, it was a dead end.

"Hide!" Alex yelled and crouched behind a cabinet as Harriet hid behind a screen.

XXX

The lift pinged and the Doctor stepped out.

XXX

"I repeat, the upper floors are under quarantine." Asquith told the security, "You will stay where you are. You will disregard all previous instructions, you will take your orders directly from me."

The lift pinged and Asquith stepped in with Joseph.

"Mr. Green, sir." the Sergeant stepped forward before the lift could rise, "I'm sorry but you've got to come with me. We should evacuate the entire building."

"Sergeant, have you uh read the emergency protocols?" Joseph asked the guard, stepping out of the lift.

"No, sir." he replied.

"Then don't question me." Joseph stepped back into the lift, "Seal off number 10, secure the ground floor, and if the Doctor makes it downstairs, shoot on site!"

The doors closed and the Sergeant turned to face the other guards, "Well, you heard him! Move out!"

The guards rushed to follow their orders.

XXX

"Let the sport begin." Asquith remarked in the lift.

Joseph farted, "I'm getting poisoned by the gas exchange." he complained, "I need to be naked!"

"Rejoice in it!" Asquith urged, "Your body is... magnificent."

They both unzipped their foreheads.

XXX

Margaret the Slitheen entered the room where Alex and Harriet were hiding.

"Oh, such fun!" she commented joyfully, "Little Human children... where are you? Sweet little humeykins... come to me... let me kiss you better..."

Alex bolted from her hiding place behind a cabinet to take refuge behind the curtains.

"... kiss you with my big, green lips."

XXX

The Doctor ran down a flight of stairs when he heard the lift ping and quickly hid in a crevice next to the door as Joseph and Asquith passed, out of their skin suits.

"We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase." Joseph said.

The Doctor waited until they were out of sight.

XXX

"My brothers." Margaret greeted as Joseph and Asquith entered.

"Happy hunting?" Joseph inquired.

"It's wonderful." she replied, "The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

"Sweat..." Asquith remarked, "And fear."

"I can smell an old girl..." Joseph commented, "Stale bird... brittle bones."

"And a ripe youngster." Margaret added, "All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps." Margaret swept the curtain aside, revealing Alex, who screamed.

"No!" Harriet yelled, jumping out from her hiding place, "Take me first! Take me!"

The Doctor suddenly crashed in and blasted the Slitheen with a fire extinguisher, "Out! With me!"

Alex pulled the curtains down on Margaret's head and ran past the other Slitheen to the Doctor's side with Harriet.

"Who the hell are you?" the Doctor asked Harriet.

"Harriet Jones." she replied, "MP for Flydale North."

He nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

He blasted them again before they turned and made a run for it.

"We need to get to the cabinet room!" he told them as they ran down a corridor.

"The emergency protocols are in there!" Harriet commented, "They give instructions on aliens!"

"Harriet Jones, I like you." he remarked.

She smiled, "I like you too."

The Doctor unlocked a door with his sonic and they ran through the corridor and into the cabinet room just as the Slitheen caught up.

The Doctor, thinking quickly, grabbed a bottle of brandy and held his sonic against in threateningly.

"One more step and my sonic device will triplicate the flamibilty of this alcohol." he warned, "Whoof! We all go up. So back off." the Slitheen hesitated and he continued, "Right then, question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet supplied unhelpfully.

"Yes." he rolled his eyes, "I got that, thanks."

"Who are you, if not Human?" Joseph questioned.

"Who's not Human?" Harriet asked.

"He's not Human." Alex told her, gesturing to the Doctor.

Her eyes widened, "He's not Human?"

"Can I have have a bit of hush?" the Doctor cut in.

Harriet nodded, "Sorry."

"So," the Doctor turned back to the Slitheen, "What's the plan?"

"But he's got a Nothern accent." Harriet whispered to Alex.

She shrugged, "Lot's of planets have a North."

"I said hush." he repeated, "Come on! You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea, it's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of the government, what for? Invasion?"

Asquith scoffed, "Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?"

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here, what is it?"

"'The Slitheen race?'"

"Slitheen is not our species." Joseph informed him, "Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service."

"So you're a family." he remarked.

"It's a family business." Joseph told him.

"Then you're out to make a profit." he reasoned, "How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock'?"

"Ahh... excuse me? Your device will do what?" Asquith frowned, "Triplicate the flammability...?"

"Is that what I said?"

"You're making it up!" Asquith accused.

"Ah, well!" he shrugged, "Nice try. Harriet have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." he offered her the brandy.

"Pass it to the left first." she told him.

"Sorry." he offered it to Alex.

She took it, "Thanks."

"Now we can end this hunt," Asquith remarked, "... with a slaughter."

"I'm kinda thinking we should run." Alex said.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street." the Doctor commented, ignoring Alex, "Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room, if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain." he pressed a button by the door and steel shutters covered every entrance to the room, "End of lesson."

He turned to Harriet and Alex, grinning, "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"And we get out, how?" Alex asked.

He paused, his grin fading, "Ah."

XXX

"He is safely contained." Joseph remarked outside the cabinet room, "Now, cut off communications inside that room, then summon the family, it's time we finished with this insane planet for good!"

They all walked away from the cabinet room.

XXX

Mickey, Jackie and Rose poked their heads out of a side door of the flats and looked at the policemen surrounding the estate before they snuck past them, unnoticed.

XXX

"And there's still no word from inside Downing Street," the reporter in front of Downing Street commented, "Though we are getting even more new arrivals."

He turned his head as a fat man got out a car and entered Downing Street, "That's group Captain Tennant James of the RAF, though why he's been summoned, I've no idea." Another man emerged from a car, "And that's ah... Ewan McAllister. Deputy Secretary for the Scottish Parliament. And this is most unusual!"

A plump woman made her way into Downing Street as the reporter continued, "I'm told that is Sylvia Dillane, chairman of the North Sea Boating Club. Quite what connects these people, we have no idea."

XXX

**REVIEW!**


	18. World War Three: The Cabinet Room

World War Three: The Cabinet Room

Margaret came down the stairs and greeted Tennant James, "Group Captain, delighted you could make it. We're meeting upstairs." he farted, "That's the spirit. Off you go."

She ushered him upstairs as Ewan McAllister approached her, "Good to see you!" she shook his hand before nodding at Sylvia in greeting, "Come on through."

She led them upstairs as Asquith stopped at the bottom of the stairs to speak with the Sergeant, "Ah! Sergeant, now that the Doctor's been neutralised, the upper levels are out of bounds, to everyone."

"Then who are they?" the Sergeant asked, nodding to the three newcomers.

Asquith ignored his question and continued on, "Ahh, Sergeant. I want you to liaise with communications, the acting Prime Minister will be making a public address. He will speak to the nations of the world."

He walked off, leaving the Sergeant confused

XXX

Upstairs Margaret showed the others into a room, "There you are, if you'd just like to through and get changed." she ushered Sylvia into the room and grabbed a coat hanger off of a rail on her way to the other door, taking a skin suit from an emerging Slitheen, "Now, if you'd like to head down to the end of the corridor, it's first on the left."

"Thank you." the Slitheen nodded, heading in that direction as Margaret hung up the skin suit.

XXX

Jackie stood in Mickey's kitchen as Rose leaned against the counter and Mickey put the kettle on.

"Have you got anything stronger?" she asked.

"No chance," Mickey shook his head, "I've seen you when you've has a few - this ain't time for a conga."

She sat down, "We've gotta tell someone."

Rose sighed, "No one would believe us."

"Yeah, and who do we trust?" Mickey added, "For all we know, they've all got big bog monsters inside them. I mean, this is what he does Jacks. Everywhere he goes, death and destruction, and he's got Alex in the middle of it."

"Stop blaming him." Rose chastised, "Those aliens probably would have come to Earth without him here, and then we wouldn't have anyone to help."

Jackie looked up, thinking of something, "Has he got a great big green thing inside him, then?"

Mikey thought about it a moment before answering "I wouldn't put it past him." he took a bottle of milk from the fridge, "But like it or not, Rose is right, he's the only person who knows how to fight these things."

"I thought I was gonna die." Jackie whimpered before she burst into tears.

Rose knelt down a put a hand on her shoulder, "Mum, it's alright now." she hugged her, "Its over."

"And if anyone's gonna cry it's gonna be me." Mickey added as they pulled away, "Now, you're safe in my flat, Jacks, no one's gonna look for you here, especially since you hate me so much."

"You saved my life." Jackie remarked, "God, that's embarrassing."

"You're telling me." Mickey agreed and they laughed slightly as Rose smiled a bit.

"He wanted me dead. And he's still out there..." Jackie stood, "That policeman... that thing..."

XXX

The police Sargent stood outside the flats in the Powell Estate and sniffed the air before he turned to a policeman behind him, "Right - you head off. You're in full control, I've got one or two things that still need doing. I haven't quite finished with Mrs. Tyler yet..."

The other officers nodded and got in a car.

XXX

Joseph approached Margret as she adjusted the skin suits on the hangers.

"Is that all of us?" he asked.

"All the family except Sit Fel Fotch." she replied, "He's found a hunt of his own."

"Ah!" he smiled, chuckling slightly as he walked away.

XXX

The Doctor dragged Indra's body into a cupboard, "What was his name?" he asked Harriet.

Harriet looked up, "Which one?"

"This one, the secretary or whatever he was called."

"I don't know." she replied, "I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name."

The Doctor crossed Indra's hands over his body, "Sorry." he whispered before striding back into the room, "Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?"

"No." Alex shook her head, "This place is antique." she ran a hand through her hair, "What I wanna know, is why they didn't use the Prime Minister as a disguise."

"He's too slim." the Doctor told her, "They're big old beast, they need to fit inside big Humans."

"But they're about 8 feet, how do they fit?" she asked.

"That's the device around their necks." he explained, "Compression field - literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, is a big exchange."

"Most girls would kill for a compression field," she commented, "They could fiz a size smaller."

"Excuse me," Harriet frowned, "People are dead, this is not the time for making jokes."

"Sorry...you get use to things like this when you're friends with him." she gestured to the Doctor as he scanned he walls with his sonic.

"Well, that's a strange friendship." Harriet remarked.

Alex laughed slightly, "Tell me about it."

"Harriet Jones." the Doctor frowned, "I've heard that name before - Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?"

"Huh!" Harriet scoffed, "Hardly."

"Rings a bell," he mused, "Harriet Jones..."

"Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid," she sighed, "And a fat lot of use I'm being now - the protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs."

"Too bad they haven't got the defence codes." Alex commented, "We could've launched a nuclear bomb at them."

Harriet stared at her a moment, "You're a very violent young woman..."

"I'm serious! We could've!"

"Well, you're right, there nothing like that in here." Harriet told her, "Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."

The Doctor stopped scanning to listen, "Say that again."

"What, about the codes?" Harriet glanced at him.

"Anything." he replied, "All of it."

"Um, well... the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN."

"That's never stopped them before." Alex pointed out.

"Exactly," Harriet agreed, "Given our past record - and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hand and given to the UN. Is it important?"

"Everything's important." the Doctor commented.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted." Harriet sighed, "Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as it it's normal."

"They said it was a family business." Alex remarked, "So they want to make a profit. Probably using a resource from Earth."

"Like what?" Harriet asked, "Gold? Oil? Water?"

"You're both very good at this." the Doctor told them, causing Alex to blush slightly.

Harriet smiled, pleased,"Thank you."

"Harriet Jones." he frowned again, "Why do I know that name?"

Alex phone pinged, "Oh!" she pulled the phone out of her pocket, "That's me."

"But were sealed off." Harriet commented, "How did you get a signal?"

"He zapped it." she replied, "Super-phone."

"Then we can phone for help!" Harriet turned to the Doctor, "You must have contacts."

He nodded, "Dead downstairs, yeah."

"It's Mickey." Alex told them.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, tell your sister's stupid boyfriend we're busy."

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." she showed him the picture of the Slitheen in Jackie's kitchen that Mickey had sent her.

XXX

"No, no, no, no, no." Mickey shook his head, walking into his bedroom with Jackie and Rose as he spoke to Alex over the phone, "Not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!"

"I could've died!" Jackie exclaimed loudly so that Alex could hear her.

XXX

"She's alright, though, yeah?" Alex asked.

The Doctor snatched the phone from her, ignoring her protests "Is that Rickey?" he asked, not waiting for an answer, "Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer."

"It's Mickey." he corrected, "And why should I?"

"Mickey the idiot, I might just choke before I finish the sentence, but eh, I need you."

XXX

Mickey sat in front of his computer on the UNIT website, his mobile pressed to his ear, "It says password."

XXX

The Doctor put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table, "Say again."

"It's asking for the password." Mickey repeated.

"Buffalo, two Fs, one L."

XXX

Jackie walked in with three cups of tea and handed one to Rose before putting the other two on the computer desk.

"So, what's that website?" she asked.

Mickey finished typing the password and turned to her as the page loaded, "All the secret information know to mankind."

XXX

"See, they've known about aliens for years," Mickey continued, "They just kept us in the dark."

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." the Doctor remarked.

XXX

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh, leave him alone."

"Thank you." Mickey smiled at her, "Password again."

"Just repeat it," the Doctor instructed, "Every time."

Mickey handed Rose the phone as he typed.

XXX

"Big Ben," the Doctor frowned, pacing around the table, "Why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts," Harriet reminded him, "To kill them."

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon," he commented, "You don't need to crash land in the middle of London."

"Maybe they needed to move the spaceship." Alex suggested, "And they thought, gather the experts at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone."

XXX

Jackie scoffed contemptuously, "Oh, listen to her."

XXX

"I'm trying to help." Alex defended.

XXX

"Well, I've got a question if you don't mind." Jackie remarked, "Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter's disappeared off the face of the Earth."

XXX

"That wasn't his fault, mum." Alex told her.

"I'm talking to him." Jackie cut in, "'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this, is my daughter safe?"

The Doctor stared at the phone.

"Mum!" Alex exclaimed.

"Is she safe?" Jackie asked again, "Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?"

"No one can promise you that, mum." Alex remarked, "No one could guarentee that I'll always be safe. I could get hit by a bus or fall down the stairs and break my neck, so don't put that on him."

The Doctor stared at her, slightly shocked at her outburst.

XXX

Mickey grabbed the phone off Jackie, "We're in." he told them, cutting the tension.

XXX

"Right then," the Doctor nodded, rushing round the table, "On the left, there's a tab, an icon, little concentric circles, click on that."

XXX

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal," the Doctor replied, "Now hush, let me work out what it's saying."

"He'll have to answer me one day." Jackie remarked.

"Hush!" Mickey hissed

XXX

"It's some sort of message." the Doctor told them.

"What does it say?" Alex asked.

"Don't know, it's on a loop, keeps repeating."

Mickey's doorbell suddenly rang interrupting the signal.

"Hush!" the Doctor said.

XXX

"That's not me." Mickey told him before turning to Jackie and Rose, "One of you go and see who that is."

"It's three o'clock on the morning." Jackie reminded him.

"Well go and tell them that." he replied.

She gave him a look as she got up and he shook his head.

XXX

"It's beaming out into space," the Doctor frowned, "Who's it for?"

XXX

Jackie walked towards the door as the bell rang more persistently, "Alright!"

She opened the door to reveal the police Sargent.

He grinned menacingly, "Mrs Tyler."

Jackie screamed and slammed the door as she ran back into Mickey's room.

"It's him!" she yelled, "It's the thing, it's the Slickeen!"

"They've found us." Mickey told them.

XXX

"Mickey, I need that signal." the Doctor insisted.

"Never mind the stupid bloody signal!" Alex exclaimed, "Just get out! Get out!"

XXX

"We can't," Mickey told her as he picked up a cricket bat, "It's by the front door."

XXX

Outside Mickey's flat the police Sargent started to take off his skin suit.

XXX

Mickey, Jackie, and Rose looked over at the door and their eyes widened as they saw the blue light shining through the cracks.

"Oh, my God." Mickey gasped, "It's unmasking. It's gonna kill us."

XXX

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" Harriet remarked before turning to the Doctor, "You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!"

"I'm trying!" he exclaimed.

XXX

"I'll take it on." Mickey told Jackie and Rose, "You two just run. Don't look back. Just run."

He readied himself in front of the door.


	19. World War Three: The Missile

World War Three: The Missile

Through the phone Alex, Harriet and the Doctor could hear the Slitheen breaking the door down.

"That's my family." Alex reminded the Doctor.

"Right!" he nodded, leaping into action, "If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from, which planet. So, judging by their face and shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!"

"They're green." Alex replied.

"Yep, narrows it down."

"Uh, good sense of smell."

"Narrows it down." he repeated

"They can smell adrenaline." Alex told him.

"Narrows it down."

"The space ship in the Thames," Alex began, frowning slightly, "You said slipstream engine?"

"Narrows it down."

XXX

The Slitheen punched a hole in the door.

"It's getting in!" Mickey yelled.

XXX

"Oh!" Alex's eyes widened as she thought of something, "They hunt like it's a ritual."

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute!" Harriet exclaimed, "Did you notice, when they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh...um..."

"Bad breath!" Alex realised.

"That's it!" Harriet nodded.

"Calcium decay!" the Doctor exclaimed, grinning slightly, "Now that narrows it down!"

"We're getting there!" Alex shouted to the phone.

XXX

"Too late!" Mickey told her as the Slitheen slowly broke the door down.

XXX

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium," the Doctor rambled, "Creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else, hyphenated sodium, yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

XXX

"Oh, yeah, great." Mickey remarked sarcastically, "We could write 'em a letter."

The Slitheen kicked half the door down and started to step through it.

"Get into the kitchen!" the Doctor ordered.

Mickey, Rose and Jackie backed into the kitchen and slammed the door, barring it shut with a chair and the bin.

"My God," Jackie gasped fearfully, "it's going to rip us apart!"

XXX

"Calcium, recombined with compression field," the Doctor commented, "Ascetic acid. Vinegar!"

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Just like Hannibal." he agreed, "Mickey, have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?" Mickey asked.

"It's your kitchen." he pointed out.

"Cupboard by the sink," Rose told him, "Middle shelf."

XXX 

"Give it here," Jackie snatched the phone from Mickey, "What do you need?"

"Anything with vinegar!" the Doctor replied.

Jackie quickly grabbed a jug and opened a cupboard, "Gherkins!" she grinned, emptying the jar into the jug as the Slitheen starting poking holes in the door with its claws, "Yeah! Pickled onions!" she added them to the jug as Mickey readied the bat, "Pickled eggs!"

The Slitheen finally kicked the door down and Mickey, Rose and Jackie backed against the counter as it entered the room. Jackie quickly chucked the jug of vinegar of it and there was silence as the Slitheen blinked at them before it exploded, covering the room, and Mickey, Rose and Jackie, with green goo.

XXX 

Having heard the explosion, Alex, the Doctor and Harriet breathed a sigh of relief.

XXX

Mickey weakly lowered his bat

XXX 

Alex frowned and looked at Harriet, "Hannibal?"

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." she told her.

"Oh." Alex shrugged taking a sip of her drink before making a disgusted face and spitting it back out.

XXX

Asquith slowly approached Joseph, "He's dead." he told him, "Sit Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen is dead."

"I felt it." Joseph replied, "How could that happen?"

"Someone must have got lucky."

"That's the last piece of luck anyone on this rock will ever have."

XXX

Joseph and Asquith exited Downing Street and Joseph addressed the cameras, "Ladies and Gentleman, Nations of the World, Human Kind. The greatest experts in extra-terrestrial events came here tonight. They gathered in common cause. But the news I bring now is grave indeed."

XXX

Mickey wiped the goo off him with a towel as he walked into the living room to watch Joseph on the TV.

"The experts are dead." Joseph continued, "Murdered, right in front of me by alien hands. Peoples of the Earth, heed my words. These visitors do not come in peace."

Mickey took the phone off Jackie, "Listen to this." he held the phone to the TV.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds."

XXX

The Doctor, Alex and Harriet crowded around the phone, listening to Joseph make his speech.

"What?" the Doctor frowned.

"Our technicians can, baffle, the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war."

"He's making it up." the Doctor told them, "There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it."

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Alex countered, "They still think he's an MP."

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle." he commented, "They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get sacred, you lash out."

"They release the defence codes..." Alex realised.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear." the Doctor finished.

"But why?" Harriet asked.

The Doctor strode over the doors and opened the metal shutters, revealing the Slitheen.

"You get the codes," the Doctor began, "Release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three, whole planet gets nuked."

Margaret, back in her skin suit, stepped forward, "And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parked. They'll be two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy the planet," Harriet frowned, "This beautiful place. What for?"

"Profit." the Doctor answered, "Thats what the signal is beaming into space, an advert."

"Sale of the century." Margaret smirked, "We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chunks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

"At the cost of five billion lives." the Doctor reminded her.

She shrugged, "Bargain."

"Then I give you the choice," he told her, "Leave this planet or I'll stop you."

The Slitheen all started laughing.

"What? You?" Margaret scoffed, "Trapped in your box?"

"Yes." he nodded, deadly serious, "Me."

Margaret laughed nervously and faltered under the Doctors gaze as he shut the shutters, her smirk fading.

XXX

"Yesterday saw the start of a brave new world." a reporter remarked the next morning as he stood by the Embankment, "Today might see it end. The streets are deserted. Everyone's home, just waiting. As the future is decided in New York."

XXX

"It's midnight here in New York." a black American newsreader reported as she sat in a news studio, "The United Nations has gathered. England has provided them with proof that the massive weapons of mass destruction do exist. The security counsel will be making a resolution in a matter of minutes."

XXX

Mickey picked up the phone from the top of the TV as the newsreader continued, "And once the codes are released, humanity's first interplanetary war begins."

XXX

Margaret and Asquith made to go up stairs as Joseph approached the Sergeant at the bottom of the stairs,

"Sergeant." he greeted, "We'll take the call in the Prime Minister's office. Maintain the oppositions. Good luck."

They shook hands as Asquith patted him on the shoulder before they continued on there way upstairs

XXX

Margaret, Asquith and Joseph ran into the prime minister's office, giggling excitedly.

"Oh!" Margaret laughed, "Look at that! The telephone is actually red."

Joseph farted as he sat down at the desk, "How long 'til they phone?!"

"Counting down...!" Asquith remarked.

XXX

"Alright, Doctor." Jackie said into the phone, "I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do."

XXX

"If we ferment the porch, we could make ascetic acid." Harriet suggested.

"Mickey," Alex called, "Any luck?"

"There's loads of emergency numbers," Mickey replied, "They're all on voicemail."

The Doctor frowned, deep in thought as he leaned against the wall.

"Voicemail dooms us all." Harriet commented.

"If we could just get out of here..." Alex muttered.

"There's a way out." the Doctor told them quietly.

"What?" Alex looked at him incredulously.

"There's always been a way out." he remarked.

"Then why don't we use it?" she asked.

He strode over to the table and leaned over to speak into the phone, "Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

"Don't you dare." Jackie said immediately, "Whatever it is, don't you dare."

"That's the thing," he told her, "If I don't dare, everyone dies."

"Do it." Alex said quietly.

He looked up at her, stunned she would trust him that much after he'd nearly gotten her killed multiple times and made her mother think she was dead for a year, "You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?"

"Yeah." she replied simply and he continued to stare at her.

"Please, Doctor." Jackie begged, "Please! She's my daughter, she's just a kid!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" he asked rhetorically, "Because this is my, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Alex asked.

He looked up at her again, "I could save the world but lose you."

She shook her head, "One person isn't worth the whole world."

"You are." he told her and she felt warmth bubble in her as they stared at each other across the table.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor." Harriet cut in, "It's mine."

"And who the hell are you?!" Jackie demanded angrily, though they could hear tears in her voice.

"Harriet jones, MP for Flydale North." she replied, "The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it."

A grin slowly spread across the Doctor's face.

XXX

"Victory... should naked!" Joseph declared as they waited for the call, standing up and unzipping his forehead, Margaret and Asquith following suit.

XXX

"How do we get out?" Alex asked.

"We don't." the Doctor replied as he opened the emergency protocols case, "We stay here."

XXX

"The counsel is voting." the American reporter announced, "The results should be known any second now."

XXX

Joseph, Asquith and Margaret finished pulling off their skin suits.

XXX

The Doctor shuffled through the protocols before turning to the phone, addressing Mickey, "Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything."

XXX

"What are you doing?" Rose asked Mickey as he typed in the password.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy." Mickey breathed as though he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"We're in." Mickey continued after a moment, "Here it is, uh... H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth.

Jackie stood, agitated.

XXX

"Right, we need to select a missile." the Doctor told him.

"We can't go nuclear," Micky remarked, "We don't have the defence codes."

"We don't need it," the Doctor replied, "All we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?"

"Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A."

"That's the one. Select."

XXX

"I could stop you." Jackie came up behind Mickey.

Mickey looked at her, "Do it, then."

"Ready for this?" the Doctor asked.

Mickey and Jackie stared at each as Rose watched anxiously before Jackie sat back down and Mickey looked back at the screen.

"Yeah." Mickey replied.

XXX

"Mickey the idiot. The world is in your hands. Fire."

XXX

Breathing heavily, Micky closed his eyes and clicked on the fire button.

XXX

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
